<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade by IAmStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234508">Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller'>IAmStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Masquerade Ball hadn't happened in many years in Clover, but that changes when Julius Novachrono decides that it's high time to bring back some old traditions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Finral Roulacase/Leopold Vermillion, Fragil Tormenta/Luck Voltia, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Letoile Becquerel/Gordon Agrippa, Magna Swing/Nebra Silva, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson, Vanessa Enoteca/Nozel Silva, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, you're all probably sick of me in the BC tags by now, but this is something that i came up with when I was looking at some aesthetics and thought a Masquerade type ball would be fun in the Black Clover setting.</p><p>This story is going be updated daily until complete (thereabouts May 31st)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>From the Desk of the King Augustus Kira Clover XIII</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>To All Citizens of Clover, </i>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You are cordially invited to the Clover Kingdom Masquerade Ball! </i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>A special evening of Music, Dinner, Dancing, and Mystery </i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>On Friday, May Seventeenth at 6 p.m. </i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Noble Realm, Capital City, Clover Castle</i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>***Masks will be provided upon entry into Capital City***</i>
  </p>
</div>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>`<br/>Excerpt from <i><br/>  <b>The Calendar Events of the Clover Kingdom, Edition 17</b><br/></i>, “Chapter 5:  The Month of May”, subsection “Masquerade”:<p>BRIEF OVERVIEW<br/><span class="u">What is Masquerade?</span><br/>Masquerade is an event in the Clover Kingdom to happen every three years.  It is to celebrate all the victories and achievements of the Kingdom.  </p>
<p>NOTE:  From the reign of Augustus Kira Clover X through Augustus Kira Clover XIII, Masquerade didn’t take place, as the rule of Masquerade is to invite the <i>entire kingdom</i>, no matter one’s class.  The beloved Wizard King, Julius Novachrono, pushed for it at the next date it was supposed to take place as a morale booster for the public and the Magic Knights, as they had been the ones taking the brunt of the demon attacks.</p>
<p><span class="u">How Does Masquerade Work?</span><br/>Everyone picks a mask upon entry to the Royal Capital.  The masks were made by skilled artisans with the magic to transform oneself into the image of a new person.  The mask even changes voices!  Masks are either half or wholes, mostly everyone picks the half-masks.</p>
<p>Once inside the ballroom, with the orchestra from the University playing dancing music, you’re free to mingle with whomever, but you are not to reveal your true name.  Everyone gets a temporary name to use, if they wish</p>
<p>The event lasts from sundown to sunrise.</p>
<p>A popular game to do is 20 questions.</p>
<p>At sunrise, you can take your mask off and reveal yourself if you so wish.  Everyone gets to keep the masks as a souvenir, but the magic is good for the night of Masquerade only.</p>
<p>Surprising romances tended to follow Masquerade.</p>
<p>Couples can come together and get matching masks as well, so no need to worry about losing your significant other in the crowd.</p>
<p>There are several contests throughout Masquerade, with the prize of a favor from the King of Clover:<br/>-The Masquerade King and Queen, the best dressed<br/>-The Masquerade Duke and Duchess, the best dancers <br/>-The Masquerade Baron and Baroness, the best couple </p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julius greets the guests</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not going through each of the guests, because that'd be too long but I wanted some side couples (those who are already together) to appear first.</p><p>I've linked some of the outfits I used as inspiration for everyone's outfits.  I'm not the best with fashion, as I live in jeans and t-shirts and sneakers, but I think the dresses especially I picked are neat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julius was rather excited as he sat in the big tent at the entrance to the Capital with his ever-loyal assistant Marx and two of the finest mask-makers in the Kingdom.  He was dressed in his own Masquerade outfit.  He decided on something that bright and eye-catching, so he went with a purple suit with a white-dress shirt and a purple plaid bow-tie.  Normally, Julius was in his Wizard King robes, but for an event like Masquerade, dressing up in something different was a must.</p><p>Since things calmed quite a bit down after the war against Spade and the rebuilding was nearly complete, Julius wanted to do something fun with his Magic Knights and the residents of the Clover Kingdom.  Of course, being a student of history, he knew all about certain festivities that had been done away with when the current king’s great-great-grandfather became king.  Masquerade was top of the chopping block list, since it was meant to be for everyone and that wasn’t good enough for close-minded individuals.</p><p>Julius managed to convince Augustus that this would be a morale boost and give him better approval ratings.  Julius wasn’t even officially Wizard King anymore and he still had higher approval ratings than Augustus, which irritated the king to no end.  In the end, Julius won and the party planners of the Kira Clover family went to work to make this the best comeback Masquerade Ball ever.</p><p>“Oi, old man, you look ridiculous,” said Yami, entering the tent, escorting Charlotte.  Yami was dressed in a plain black suit with a black dress shirt.  It was Charlotte that was rather breathtaking, though she had always been a beauty.  Julius had been overjoyed that the two of them finally got together last year after much back and forth.</p><p>“Don’t be so insulting, Yami,” scolded Charlotte.  She smiled at Julius and said, “You look very dapper, Lord Julius.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you!  This awkward teenage body says otherwise to me,” said Julius, smiling, because it was true that was in a 16-year-old form at the moment.  It really sucked to be growing up again.  “You look beautiful Charlotte!  Did your Aunt make you that dress?”</p><p>Charlotte blushed under the praise, “Yes, she did.  I thought it might be a bit…much for me, but she insisted.”  From the way that Yami was staring at Charlotte when she wasn’t looking, Charlotte’s aunt knew exactly what she was doing with the dress. </p><p>“Well, it compliments you well,” said Julius.  “Ah!  But you’re here for your masks.  Since you’re going in as a couple, yours will be not be spelled.  Yami, Charlotte, I hope you two have fun.”  The two mask-makers handed over a black mask for Yami and a red mask for Charlotte to match their outfits.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” said Yami, giving him a look.  “I’m just here for the free food and booze.  And don’t harass my squadmates without dates, Julius!”</p><p>Julius smiled, “Of course, I won’t, Yami.  The Magic Knights are here to have fun, but also to work as security.”</p><p>Yami snorted. “Let’s go, Charlotte, I’m starving.”</p><p>“I know you’ve complained the entire time we were in line,” said Charlotte.</p><p>The two continue to bicker as they exited the tent through the back to head towards Clover Castle.  Julius said, “Ah, love, isn’t it grand, Marx?”</p><p>“Lord Julius, can you stop having ten minute conversations with everyone that comes in here,” replied Marx, exasperated.  “We got to keep the line moving!  We are an hour behind schedule.”</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I’ll be better,” said Julius.</p><p>“Where have we heard that before, Lord Julius,” said the next couple to enter the room.   Fuegoleon looked as sharp and handsome as every in a red suit with a black dress shirt, but of course, his wife Sal looked gorgeous by his side.  Julius’ former Vice-Captain wasn’t big on dresses, but she always came dressed her best for important events.  Their outfit colors were even coordinated.  </p><p>“Hmm, are you teasing me,” asked Julius.  “You two make quite the pair!”</p><p>“Enough with the compliments, Captain,” said Sal, rolling her eyes and who never stopped calling Julius “Captain.”  “You’ve got to stop giving Marx stress.  Hand over the masks.”</p><p>“Straight to business, as always,” said Julius, sighing.  “Fuegoleon, Sal, do try to have a good time and not be so serious.”  Fuegoleon and Sal traded looks with each other, speaking non-verbally as husband and wives did when they were exceptionally close.  Julius had a strange feeling that they were insulting him.</p><p>“We will do our duty as always, Lord Julius,” said Fuegoleon.  “But we will have fun.”</p><p>“Go on,” said Julius, with a sigh.  Fuegoleon and Sal were some sort of match-made in heaven, both stubborn and noble-hearted to a fault.  Fuegoleon and Sal took the masks, both black and red ones, and headed out the back.</p><p>“You did that to yourself, you know how they are,” said Marx, mildly.</p><p>Julius didn’t answer, sulking a little bit, wondering if his Magic Knights were going to take their duty as “security” more seriously than actually enjoying themselves.  They kept the guest line moving.  The former Wizard King was pleased to see that there were many commoners and peasants comfortable enough to show up, even if their outfits weren’t as fancy as wealthier person.  It was the kind of thing that Julius had wanted to see—all of the Clover Kingdom coming to together to celebrate their victories and good fortunes since the threat of the devils were defeated.</p><p>“Purple suits you, Lord Julius,” said William, entering the tent with Dorothy.  “But I think Dorothy is much more beautiful in purple, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Naturally, we have very beautiful and wonderful women in our Magic Knights squads,” said Julius.  Seeing William happy with the bubbly and kind Dorothy was a shock, but they were very sweet together.  William hadn’t worn a mask since after the fiasco with the reincarnated elves situation, so it was strange that he had been thrilled about the Masquerade Ball.  Considering the dress that Dorothy was wearing and that fact that normally sleeping Captain was wide-awake, Julius saw through William’s excitement. </p><p>“You both are too charming,” said Dorothy, giggling.  “I can’t wait to see how the ballroom is decorated.  It’s gonna be very different from the last wedding we attended.”</p><p>William chuckled, “Then, we had best go before there’s an incident and something gets destroyed.”</p><p>“There are many with big personalities here.”</p><p>Julius grinned as William and Dorothy took the offered masks, as they continued to discuss cheerfully about their Magic Knight colleagues, walking out of the back of the tent.</p><p>This was going to be a good event, Julius just knew it.</p><p>“Hey!  Lord Julius!”</p><p>In entered Asta, one of Julius’ favorite younglings and Julius wondered how Asta came here without a date!  Asta was a favorite amongst many of the young ladies, just like Yuno.  Asta was looking very dapper in his outfit.  He bet that the ladies in the Black Bulls helped Asta picked it out.  It was a black suit, but it had very nice and simple embroidering.  Asta went with a ruffled dress shirt.  Asta even had a top had with a jeweler piece on it.</p><p>“Asta, you’re looking sharp!  No date tonight?”</p><p>“Hahaha, no,” said Asta, cheerfully.  “So, how does this work for a single guy like me?”</p><p>“Very simply,” stated Julius.  One of the mask makers handed over an ornate white half-mask for Asta.  “Once you put this spelled mask on, you’re hair and eye color and the shape of your face will be changed to everyone. Your voice will also sound different.  As per the rules, you won’t use your real name.  You’ll pick a name from the box that Marx is holding.”</p><p>Asta looked at the mask, “It’s like a game.  I’m not super into the whole mystery thing, but the idea is if I meet anyone that I can reveal who I am after the party is over.”</p><p>Julius nodded.  “You’re a straight-forward and honest person, Asta, but do stick to the rules.  You never know who you might meet!”  Asta had grown-up (maybe not in height) in the last three years.  And everyone in the Kingdom knew who Asta was at this point, the nineteen-year-old having a seriously good reputation among many (except for the few stubborn royals who hated him with an intense passion of ten thousand suns).</p><p>“You’re right,” said Asta, putting the mask on and taking a name from the box.  The magic of the mask worked immediately on Asta, changing his hair to a light, almost white blonde and the spikiness of his hair had become not so pronounced.  His eyes went from green to silver-gray.  “I’ll see you later!”  And the voice that came out was a lot deeper and softer in a way. He disappeared out the back.</p><p>“With his straight-forward personality, he’s gonna be a favorite,” said one of the mask makers.</p><p>Julius wondered how many admirers Asta would get wearing that outfit with his new looks.  Yuno might not be too happy with Julius and the mask-makers.  Snickering to himself, Julius greeted the next person.</p><p>Tonight will prove to be interesting for sure.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters coming tomorrow!</p><p>Edit 5/18/20 8:30pm:  Sorry about the links guys, thought I embedded them right.  See if these work.  If not let me know and I'll figure something else out.</p><p>Julius - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/509047564124829788/<br/>Charlotte - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/215258057190015071/<br/>Sal - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457608012136763979/<br/>Dorothy - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/766878642783517139/<br/>Asta - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/641340803174631940/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For the first time, I wasn’t hard of feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zora knew he was going to hate every minute of this event, until...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We kick things off with Zora!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Zora felt out of place would be the understatement of the century.  The only reason why he got a fancy suit to dress up and come to this overgrown excuse for a costume party was all Captain Yami’s fault.  Captain Yami basically told the entire squad that the Masquerade Ball posed a high security risk, so he wanted them all to go to the party.  Zora tried to run away but Yami grabbed him and told him that Zora had to keep an eye on things.   </p>
<p>And then, Zora saw Captain Yami and Captain Charlotte enter the ballroom and Zora realized he had been bamboozled to babysit the squad so the Captain could spend his time ogling his sexy and gorgeous girlfriend.  Grumbling to himself about annoying Captains, he had a nice quiet spot in the ballroom set up since he got to the event as early as possible to scope out the place.  </p>
<p>Considering the last time he was at the Clover Castle was when they were under attack from the reincarnated elves and everything was on fire, Zora found it as terrible as ever.  The decorations chosen by whatever poor fools had to throw this event together in a couple of weeks were very bright.  There were dozens of glittering chandeliers above head, which sparkled when the light from the candles hovering just below the chandeliers hit them.  </p>
<p>The King and his family were sit on their thrones on a stage, separate from everyone else, with the Royal Guard surrounding them.  There was the University band providing the music for the evening and at least, they weren’t half-bad.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the ballroom they were in was the biggest and main ballroom in the Castle.  The other ballrooms were used for the overflow.  And Capital City itself was for the people who didn’t want to enter the castle.  The entire Capital was in Masquerade Ball mode and Zora supposed it was nice to have a big event for everyone but why the fancy outfits?</p>
<p>He unbuttoned his black dress jacket again, even though he knew that he was supposed to keep the thing buttoned.  This suit was so confining to the point where Zora hoped nothing happened tonight because he didn’t know if he’d be able to maneuver in a fight in it.  If he weren’t on duty, he definitely could use a drink.</p>
<p>Zora sighed.  He wasn’t even able to see any of his squad mates, because either they were hidden by magic of the masks or they were too lost in the crowds with their romantic partners.  Zora took one look at the crowd and internally realized that he didn’t want to join the throngs of people at the buffet tables or the dance floor.  He was going to be stuck in his spot at the corner-most table and his squadmates were on their own.</p>
<p>There were too many people.</p>
<p>“Here,” said a smooth voice.  Zora found someone standing next to him, holding out a glass.  Zora stared.  “It’s apple juice.  And don’t worry, I’m an honorable man, it’s not poisoned.”</p>
<p>The man black hair, styled in a purposefully messy way.  A sapphire mask adored his face and it made his blue eyes stand out even more.  The suit the man was wearing was clearly high-end, but it was also sapphire, except the white ruffled dress shirt.  Zora didn’t sense anything malicious from him, so he took the drink.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said Zora.  “Is blue yer favorite color?”</p>
<p>“One of them,” said the man.  “I love pink and red too.  Why are you hiding the in the corner?”</p>
<p>“I’m only here because I’m babysitting a bunch of troublemakers,” said Zora, easily.  He didn’t want to let anything slip about who he was or anything, since the rules of this stupid event had to be kept.  There were penalties that most didn’t know about when you accepted the mask—meaning that if you revealed who you were before the magic wore off, you’d get hives or lose your voice temporarily.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s sounds rough,” said the man.  “I’m…uh…Andreas, so the name I was given for the evening.”</p>
<p>Zora smirked.  “They gave me the name Damien.  So why are you hiding in the corner?”</p>
<p>“Andreas” let out a big sigh.  “I hate the magic on me.  It makes me look ugly.  But I came here to be an overprotective big brother to my sister.  She’s…on a date.  When I found her and her date, they were so happy, at least my sister is happy, her boyfriend has a poker face like you wouldn’t believe, and so then I felt bad for not trusting her.”</p>
<p>“Wow, dramatic much,” replied Zora, wryly.  “So, what?  You’re unfit for society?  I don’t know what you look like without the magic on, but it can’t be that much of a difference.”</p>
<p>“My hair is hideous!  Why black of all things,” complained “Andreas.”</p>
<p>“At least it’s temporary,” said Zora.  “You can join me and hide from the world, but only if you brave the buffet line and get me food.”  He was half-joking, but he was hungry and if he didn’t eat, Charmy would know when he got home and be forced to let her feed him.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a deal.”  “Andreas” grinned and walked off towards the buffet tables.  </p>
<p>Zora blinked a few times.  He didn’t expect this guy “Andreas” to agree, but at least he was getting food and maybe not an idiot to talk to for once.  Maybe this Masquerade thing wasn’t going to be so bad.</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Outfits:<br/>Zora - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/710020697493126643/<br/>Kirsch/Andreas - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/733664595535455611/</p>
<p>Next chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And I’m straining to reach the light on the surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon had high hopes for the evening!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Gordon, he's such a loveable werido</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball was in full swing sometime after 7 p.m.  There were a lot more people than Gordon expected.  But then again, Masquerade was romantic and mysterious to most people and they wanted to take advantage of the event.  Gordon knew that he was one of those who had high hopes for a successful evening.</p><p>Gordon took a sip of the wine, as he tried to figure out a strategy to start a conversation with anyone he didn’t recognize.  He didn’t want to waste the efforts of Vanessa and the other ladies of the Black Bulls after they helped find an appropriate three-piece suit.  His dad even sent him some cuff-links and a fancy jeweled brooch that had been his grandfather’s.  Unlike the single members of the Black Bulls, Gordon had hoped that the event would give the confidence he needed to make more friends and even, meet someone.</p><p>But it was a daunting task.  On the best days, he had a hard time speaking with anyone outside of his family or the Black Bulls, as his admittedly creepy demeanor made most people look at him weird.  </p><p>And there was no way that he was going to be lurking nearby Grey and Gauche while they were on a date all evening.  It was, in fact, a rare date without Marie in sight.  This was an age-appropriate event, after all, and those under 16 years weren’t permitted unless they were with the parents.  Gordon knew that despite the fact that Gauche very much loved Grey, Marie always factored in when Grey wanted some quality time with just Gauche.  Being a third-wheel to Grey and Gauche was not on Gordon’s plan to make the most out of the Masquerade Ball.</p><p>Grey even wore a strapless, yet simple black dress (nothing too fancy to make her stand out too much) and Gauche hadn’t take his eyes off of her yet.  So Gordon wished her the best of luck in his head, as he put down the now emptied wine glass and decided to walk around the ball and see who looked like they needed company.  </p><p>His temporary new looks should have given him more confidence than it did, but he wasn’t a blond-haired and green-eyed man with a strong jawline.  He had gotten a look at himself in one of the decorative mirrors around the castle halls.</p><p>One glass of wine was all he was going to risk and there was no way that he wanted to eat anything in fear of gas and/or food in his teeth.  Gordon made his way across the room, but people were already in groups (friend groups made of couples) and there were several pairings making their way to the dance floor.  </p><p>Gordon didn’t know if he was going to be able do this, as he considered fleeing and going home to sulk.  But then fate (as he insisted in the near future) interfered and a pretty woman crashed into him.  Thanks to his quick reflexes due to living with Charmy and Luck (both for different reasons), he was able to catch her.</p><p>The woman gasped, “Pardon me!  I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He helped her stand up and steadied her on her feet.  “It’s quite okay.  Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said the woman.  She was a vision in Gordon’s humble opinion.  Her dress wasn’t bright like other dresses, but it was no less amazing with its golds, muted greens and soft blacks.  Her brown hair was pinned neatly, with butterfly clips in her hair.  She had big and soft grey-blue eyes.  “I’m not used to wearing such heels, though they came with the dress and Mother insisted I wear the complete outfit.  But oh, I’m babbling.”</p><p>Gordon chuckled.  “It’s fine.  Ah, let’s see, the name I was given for the evening is Alexios.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” said the woman, holding out her hand to shake his.  “I’m, uh, Melody.  Thank you very much for your help.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, but may I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“Certainly,” she replied.</p><p>“If you’re not comfortable in the heels, take them off or you might twist your ankle and that’s no fun for you,” said Gordon.  This was the longest conversation with a woman that wasn’t in his family or squad.  His confidence rose.  “No one will see your feet with the length of your dress.  And none will be the wiser.”  Gordon even winked playfully.</p><p>“Melody” giggled, and said, “I suppose you’re right.  Mother should be occupied enough to not notice.”</p><p>“Ah, your mother must have a big personality,” said Gordon.  “It’s like that with my father and I.”</p><p>“Then, so you understand,” said “Melody” with a sigh.  Then, she seemed to realize something and asked, “Oh, uh, did you need to get somewhere?”</p><p>“I was thinking of getting some food,” said Gordon and then he blurted out, “Would you care to join me?”</p><p>“I would like that,” said “Melody,” smiling.  </p><p>“Wonderful,” said Gordon, offering his arm, like a gentleman.  </p><p>“Ah, thank you,” said “Melody” taking his arm and he led her towards the buffet line.  He wondered why the ball organizers decided on a buffet, but he was grateful for the concept.  You could learn a lot about someone when they were able to make their own plate of food.  He made a new friend, so the night was a success for far.</p><p>Well, so long as Rill managed to keep Charmy occupied enough to not eat everything in sight before everyone else ate.  Gordon may have quickened his pace a bit at remembering that Charmy was there.</p><p>“Oh, so you heard of Miss Charmy too, huh,” said “Melody,” laughing.  Charmy was becoming kind of infamous these days. “Don’t worry I heard that the Wizard King arranged for her to have her own feast in one of the smaller halls.  Rumor is that he’s quite fond of her.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” said Gordon, smiling.  Things were looking to be in Gordon’s favor.  Maybe his squad, as much as loved them, will be on their best behavior!</p><p>
  <i> to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, there will be two chapters tomorrow!</p><p>Outfits:<br/>Gordon - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/831617887422484564/<br/>Melody/Letoile - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208784132713317622/<br/>Grey - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1125968646104591/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asta's not too excited for the event, but then he runs into someone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeeeee, Here's Asta again!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta decided to stay out of the main ballroom and opted to go to the smaller ones.  Granted, it was no less crowded but Asta wanted to make sure that there was someone keeping an eye on the smaller ballrooms.  Even though, he promised Lord Julius and Captain Yami that he’d have some fun, Asta wasn’t too keen on the whole thing.  After all, Asta didn’t like hiding anything, because it felt like lying to him and if that meant, he focused more on any perceived threats.  Asta highly doubted that anything serious was going to happen, since things have been rather peaceful for the Clover Kingdom lately.  Still, they had been taken off-guard before by enemies, so it’s better to be vigilant.</p>
<p>He grabbed some food from the buffet and found table that didn’t have a group already there.  The table he found had only one person sitting there, rather morosely.  The other guy barely paid Asta any mind.  Asta wondered if he got ditched by his friends or date.</p>
<p>Still Asta sat down to eat, “You probably should eat something.  You’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>The man looked at Asta.  “I already ate.  I don’t want to be here.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” said Asta, politely yet genially.  “I’m, oh, wait, what was that fake name I have to use?  Oh, right!   For the next few hours I’m Michael.”</p>
<p>“Elliot,” replied the guy.  "This is stupid.”</p>
<p>“But everyone is having fun, so that’s what counts,” said Asta.  He took a bite of his food and appraised his companion.  The morose man had straight red hair that was not styled and his brown eyes didn’t stand out much.  His suit at first glance was a classic black suit with a bow tie, but the man’s jacket had some amazing golden embroidery on it.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you sound like my best friend.  He usually looks at the positive things in life,” said “Elliot.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like an awesome guy,” said Asta, truthfully.  </p>
<p>“He is,” said “Elliot,” “but he’s also a dumbass.  And loud.  And annoying.  He never misses a chance to outdo me.”  This man was clearly fond of his best friend.</p>
<p>The statement gave Asta some pause.  What were the chances that this guy was Yuno?  It would be Asta’s wishful thinking.  He knew Yuno best, so Asta should be able to tell who Yuno was underneath any kind of magic.  Asta snorted and said, “Best friends and rivals, huh?  Yeah, I know what that’s like.  My best friend is a good-looking prodigy and a jerk.  But he was always my biggest supporter.”</p>
<p>“Do you often call your rival good-looking,” asked “Elliot,” amusement laced in his soft tone.</p>
<p>“It’s a fact,” said Asta, nodding, as he bit into the pasta which melted into his mouth.  The food was amazing, which made sense.  Charmy was going to be so happy when he saw her back at home.  Good food did put the Black Bulls in good moods.  He hoped everyone else was eating too.  </p>
<p>“You should get some of the baked tatoes,” said “Elliot.”  “They went all out with it.  Some sour cream topping makes it awesome.”</p>
<p>Asta paused.  “Oh yeah?”  Warning signals were going off in Asta’s head.  Only those born in the Forsaken Realm called tatoes by tatoes (the proper name in Asta’s opinion, no matter what his senior squadmate Finral argued).  Asta loved tatoes, it was his favorite food and everyone that everyone who had a meal with Asta knew that fact.  “After I eat this, I definitely will.  So I heard a popular game here is 20 Questions.  Do you want to play?”</p>
<p>“Why?  Need amusement while you eat,” countered “Elliot.”</p>
<p>“Why not?  We don’t have anything to lose,” said Asta, simply.</p>
<p>“Elliot” paused and then said, “Fine, let’s go this.”</p>
<p>And it just proved to Asta that “Elliot” was most likely Yuno. It would be just like Yuno to hide off in a corner by himself at a big event and be snarky with someone who tried to talk to him.  Asta smiled.  “The only question we can’t ask is our real names, about our magic, or the names of anyone we know, but everything else is fair game, though if one of us is uncomfortable with a question, we don’t have to answer.  You can go first.”</p>
<p>“Fair,” said “Elliot.”  “What do you do for a living?”</p>
<p>“Going for the hard hitting questions first, huh?  You don’t pull any punches,” said Asta, amused.  “I’m a Magic Knight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, must be rough being so short,” hummed “Elliot.”  “It’s your turn.”</p>
<p>“Harsh,” replied Asta.  “I’ll go with the same question.  What do you do for a living?”  Asta wanted to drag this game out long enough so that he was going to be 100% certain that this “Elliot” was Yuno.</p>
<p>“Magic Knight, as well,” Asta’s companion replied, easily.  “So, what squad are you in?”</p>
<p>Asta grinned.  “I’m in two magic knight squads.”</p>
<p>“That didn’t answer my question,” responded “Elliot.”  “What are the names of your squads?”</p>
<p>“I’m counting that a third question,” said Asta.</p>
<p>“No, it’s the same question, just worded differently.  Answer the question.”  “Elliot” was getting a bit agitated, the same way Yuno does when Asta messed with him.  Asta didn’t do it a lot, but teasing Yuno was fun when he was able to get under Yuno’s skin.  But roundabout was fair play and Yuno teased Asta back often.</p>
<p>“Royal Knights and the Black Bulls,” said Asta, simply.  “My turn.  What is the name of your squad?”</p>
<p>“Elliot” glared at Asta.  Asta’s companion knew something was up it seemed.  “Golden Dawn and the Royal Knights.  Is this how we’re going to play it, <i>Michael</i>?”</p>
<p>Asta snickered.  “Yeah, <i>Elliot, </i> we are.  Now, I’m going get those baked tatoes.”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the story is, if you didn't get it, is that Asta and Yuno know each other so well that they almost instantly realized it was each other, but because of the rules they can't admit it right away.  ^_^</p>
<p>Outfits:<br/>Asta (again) - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/641340803174631940/<br/>Yuno/Elliot - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384705993167401356/</p>
<p>Next chapter coming up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. If these wings could fly for the rest of our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finral has some high hopes this evening....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the third hour of the Masquerade Ball and Finral had another glass of red wine and wondered if he was doomed to be luckless in love.  He had hoped that he’d meet someone, after he got his heart-broken when Finesse married someone else. She was truly in love that guy, so who was Finral to stop her?  She deserved to be happy with who she wanted and not be stuck marrying him or Langris.  </p>
<p>And for some reason, the universe decided to shove every romantic couple he knew in his face, despite being disguised by the red and dark grey mask he was given at the start of the event.  On top of it, his own little brother had a date with the ever-beautiful and sweet Mimosa Vermillion!   </p>
<p>Finral prepared for the event itself by taking some of his savings to buy an amazing suit.  He went with dark grey slacks, a ruffled grey dress shirt and a very cool long red suede jacket.  His squad told him he looked like an almost noble!  (Though, it might have been a slight insult, not that he thought about it).  Nonetheless, he was dressed to impress and he was very willing to talk to anyone.</p>
<p>Granted, he did managed several conversations with some very beautiful women and also, some very handsome men, but they tended to wander away after a few minutes.  He avoiding interrupting Langris’ date with Mimosa or Noelle’s date with Kiato.  It wasn’t fair to bring his misery to their dates and be a third wheel.  </p>
<p>He also thought about searching for Vanessa in the crowd, but she was no doubt occupied, because whatever Vanessa looked like, men were drawn to her.  He hoped that she didn’t have to break any noses.  The alcohol provided wasn’t too strong here, so Vanessa wouldn’t be able to get drunk at all.</p>
<p>Asta was nowhere to be found either and that unusual in itself because Asta was always loud and the center of attention.  He supposed Asta wandered off to look for Yuno.  He wished the two of them would stop skirting around their feelings.  Everyone could see it.  Finral huffed, annoyed.  This night needed to get better somehow.</p>
<p>And finally, the universe answered, when he felt a presence close to him.</p>
<p>“You’re bored too, huh?  Parties aren’t my jam,” said a man’s deep voice.  Finral turned to find a Prince among men.  The guy even wore a white suit with gold embroidered.  His dark hair was in a braid and he had a wild grin on his face.  </p>
<p>“You look like you belong on the cover of a fairy tale story,” said Finral.  He hoped his face was reddening too much.  He needed to stop drinking wine, otherwise, he embarrass himself further.</p>
<p>The man laughed deeply.  “My mother picked out the outfit for me.  I think she’s hoping that I’d bring home someone.”</p>
<p>“Well, she knows what she’s doing,” said Finral, maybe flirting a bit.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said the man, genuinely pleased.  “I’m Caspar tonight.  What’s got you down?”</p>
<p>Finral shrugged, half-heartedly.  “Nothing much, things aren’t going the way I expected, as usual.  Oh, my name’s Gabriel tonight.  These alternate names are so weird, almost random.”</p>
<p>“Lord Julius does have a strange sense of humor,” said “Caspar.”  The dark-haired princely man grinned, “Were you hoping to find a partner this evening?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Finral, a little embarrassed.  “But I know you can’t force things, like love.”</p>
<p>“True, not everyone’s lucky to meet someone and instantly fall in love,” said “Caspar.”  “Though, if you do, hopefully that person isn’t already gone for someone else.”</p>
<p>“Or engaged already,” said Finral. </p>
<p>Snickering, “Caspar” said, “My brother is lucky that he found someone that meshed with well, though it took them some time to get together.  He said he just knew that she was the one.  My sister said he was full of it.”</p>
<p>“That’s kind of sweet.  Your brother seems to be a lucky guy,” said Finral, nodding.  “But I guess this night isn’t the worst.  The food was really good, the University band is actually better than I thought, and everyone is dressed their best, so they all look good.”</p>
<p>“Save for a few people,” said “Caspar,” drily, looking over at the stage where the King was seated, barking orders at servants.  The poor Queen, who Finral didn’t even know the name of, looked so embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, he’s kind of a lost cause at this point,” said Finral.  Finral wondered why “Caspar” was even bothering to talk to him.  Did he really look lonely and bored?  Whatever it was, it was better than standing around and drinking wine.  Deciding to go for it, “You can hang around me for a while, if you want.  I plan on hitting the desserts when they come out.  Heard there’s gonna be puff pastries and macaroons.”</p>
<p>“Desserts are the best,” said “Caspar.”  “I wouldn’t mind the company. Say, are you a Magic Knight?”</p>
<p>Finral nodded.  “Yeah!  You too, huh?  I know we’re supposed to be also working, but I think there’s a few workaholics that have us covered.”</p>
<p>“Caspar” laughed again.  He was a cheerful sort that Finral can certainly get used to being around much more.  Cheerful in a different way than Asta or Vanessa.  “You got that right!  You know, I know where the kitchens are, if you’re a daring sort, we can sneak and get some desserts now.”</p>
<p>Finral’s inner-troublemaker liked the idea, as responsible chaos-minder Finral was on a break today.  “I’m in.”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah ha!  Two more chapters will be out tomorrow (one featuring Magna and one featuring Luck)!</p>
<p>Outfits:<br/>Finral - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/243194448613891150/<br/>Caspar/Leopold - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/407998047486634174/<br/> and even though they were mentnioned in passing<br/>Mimosa - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208995238945668212/<br/>Noelle - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/296674694204208240/</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. But I left here in darkness and found you, found you on the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magna hides on a balcony</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every costume party needs a balcony scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fancy stuff made Magna uncomfortable.  Being forced by Captain Yami to attend the event for no other reason but to bother everyone, Magna reluctantly got himself a suit.  And after much meddling from Noelle and Vanessa, who didn’t approve of his first choice in a suit, he came out with a decent suit.  So there he found himself at a fancy party that never in a million years he’d ever think about attending on his own, and immediately decided that this sucked.</p>
<p>Upon entering the Clover Castle, he took a tray of the fancy cheese and crackers and the fancy bottle of juice (there was no way he was getting sloshed outside of the Black Bulls home) and found a balcony to hide.  Thankfully, it was May so it wasn’t too cold outside, despite being at night.</p>
<p>He was going to stay on this balcony overlooking one of the many gardens of the Clover Castle that he knew had gotten redone due to all the battles that plagued this place over the years.  Magna sighed and wondered when it’d be appropriate for him to go home and join Henry and Secre back at home where they were having an impromptu book club.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll have to wait until this thing comes off,” grumbled Magna about the mask that he was given earlier that night.  He took a swig from the juice bottle.  If anyone saw him, they’d think he was drunk since the juice bottle was in a fancy wine bottle type thing.  Thankfully, there were seven balconies on this side of the castle so if anyone wanted privacy, there were options.  </p>
<p>He just hoped that Luck was behaving himself, that crazy battle maniac had also been forced into a suit to come to this thing.  Magna lost Luck shortly after arriving, because he suspected that Luck saw Rill and wanted to fight him, despite the fact that Rill and Charmy were busy that evening and Rill would never piss off Charmy.  He was way too smitten with the Black Bulls’ bottomless pit.</p>
<p>Well, Luck wasn’t his problem tonight.  His stupid best friend could handle himself!</p>
<p>Magna popped a cheese cube in his mouth when he heard some rustling of the curtains (the balcony had curtains hanging to ease the draft into the ballroom, instead of just shutting the glass doors).  Out from behind the curtains stepped a beautiful woman in an extremely fancy dress that made her look like a queen.  The woman had brown hair and she was sniffling, so Magna, as a gentleman, wasn’t about to scare her off.</p>
<p>“If you want a place to cry, I won’t say anything,” said Magna.</p>
<p>She jerked back and wiped the tears that came out from underneath her mask.  “Oh, why are all the balconies taken?”</p>
<p>“It’s quieter than in there,” said Magna, pointing to inside.  “But I don’t own it, so you can sit here and cry if you want.  Sometimes, you just gotta cry and that’s okay.”</p>
<p>The woman harrumphed and said, “I’m Viviana and I wasn’t crying, I got something in my eye.  But I do wish to hide out here for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, you weren’t crying and Lord Julius isn’t a magic nerd,” said Magna, not believing her in the slightest.  “You want some cheese and crackers?”</p>
<p>“Viviana” stared at him for a moment and said, “Yeah, that’s be nice.”  As there was a little table with two chairs, she sat down and plucked a cheese cube from the tray.</p>
<p>“Name for the night is Raphael,” said Magna.  “So, what are you hiding from?”</p>
<p>“The judges,” said “Viviana.”</p>
<p>Magna stared at her confused.  “What judges?”</p>
<p>“For the mini-contests of the Masquerade?  Didn’t you know,” asked “Viviana.”  Magna shook his head.  She continued.  “There’s best dressed, best dancers and best couple.  I mean, I came to this event to dress up and have a good time, not get judged based on my looks.  I already get that enough in my day-to-day life.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” said Magna, nodding sagely.  He hadn’t even known there were contests at his event, not that he cared, but he should have probably paid more attention to Finral’s babbling, as his friend had been super excited.  “Well, best couple will probably go to a royal, like Captain Fuegoleon and his wife."</p>
<p>“And the best dancers can be anyone,” said “Viviana.”  She paused for a moment and then said, “I designed this dress myself, for myself, so I don’t want it to be judge since I’m happy with it.”</p>
<p>Magna understood.  He hated when his broom designs get mocked (he used it to by now and he knew they didn’t mean it), even though they were super awesome.  Something you worked really hard on was something that you didn’t want to be torn down by someone else.  “You design dresses?”</p>
<p>“When I have the time, outside of my career,” said “Viviana.”  “I’m a Magic Knight, so I don’t have free time that much.  This is the first time I’d gone out in ages and yet, I’m still technically working.”</p>
<p>“I feel ya, I’m a Magic Knight too.  There’s always something, but we need downtime too!”</p>
<p>“Oh?  Were you staking out the garden for enemies?”</p>
<p>“No, I was hiding, because fancy stuff makes me feel out of place,” said Magna.  “Though, that’s a good excuse if anyone asks.”</p>
<p>“Viviana” laughed.  “Makes sense.  Even though I grew up around all this splendor, I think I’ve outgrown it.”</p>
<p>“Noble huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  And I take it you are a commoner,” said “Viviana.”  </p>
<p>Magna gave her a calculating look.  “I’m from the Forsaken Realm, so less commoner, more peasant.”</p>
<p>“Well, they tend to be producing tough Magic Knights these days,” she replied, easily and without dismissal.  “My sister lives there now with her friends.  Thanks to her efforts, I’ve revaluated my life choices and worked towards changing to be a better person.  Please tell me if I insult you by mistake.  I’m still a work-in-progress.”</p>
<p>Magna grinned.  “That’s awesome.  Good for you.”</p>
<p>“Viviana” looked startled, like she never received genuine praise before.  “Oh, thank you.”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, okay, before you scream at me in the comments, I’m going to ramble about the Silva siblings for a bit (feel free to skip if you want)</p>
<p>The way Noelle’s siblings treated her was completely wrong.  Nozel was neglectful at worst and he apologized, and explained that he thought he was protecting Noelle (who at the time had no control over her magic), though it doesn’t excuse his actions.  And Nozel had been the only one to know the truth behind Mama Acier’s death at the hands of the curse of Megicula.  (Hi, yes, where was their dad, why the fuck was Nozel in charge of raising his siblings at 15??????)</p>
<p>Solid was the worst out of the bunch and I don’t think he’ll ever apologize, so that he and Noelle will be antagonistic rivals is fine.  (Noelle still cares about him, anyway, because she’s got a big heart, can you tell that I love Noelle?)</p>
<p>Nebra got very little screen and manga panel time.  She treated Noelle horribly with bitchy comments and siding with Solid (though as far as I can tell she never physically hurt Noelle).  Nebra is haughty and unpleasant when we see her.  </p>
<p>HOWEVER, during Noelle and Nozel’s battle against possessed by an elf Letoile, she was the closest to dying.  Here was the moment that she showed that her over-confidence was a mask and that she knew that she was the weakest of her siblings (as her magic isn’t offensive but defensive and sneaky-like).  Having a near-death experience changes someone, or at least makes them looks at things differently.  AND watching her older brother apologize to Noelle had to get Nebra thinking about WHY.  </p>
<p>(Also think about 8-year-old Nebra, who has no idea about the curse on her mother, and being the only daughter to the mother she adored die and you can see why she resented Noelle, though it doesn’t excuse her actions.)</p>
<p>So it’s my hope and wish that Nebra took a good hard look at her life after nearly dying and being saved by Noelle and decided to become better.</p>
<p>Will Noelle and Nebra have a good sisterly bond?  Fuck No.  That ship sailed long ago.  The best it can get is that Nebra acknowledges that Noelle is her amazing little sister and that Nebra screwed up.  </p>
<p>But in the context of THIS story, Noelle and Nebra have a cordial, yet very awkward relationship (they write letters because it’s easier than awkwardly talking to each other).  They express concern over each other and can work together if required. Noelle has NOT forgiven Nebra and Nebra is okay with that…</p>
<p>(Vanessa is Noelle’s big sister of her heart, you can’t change my mind).</p>
<p>So, that’s my mind set for Nebra in this story.  And why I think she’d pair well with Magna, who also hides insecurities (he can’t seem to catch up to Luck) under a big personality.  They’d have similarities despite their different classes.  (But real talk, if things weren’t decent between Noelle and Nebra, Magna never give Nebra the time of day, because Magna is loyal like that and you can’t tell me that the BBs don’t have deep convos during their downtime between missions???)</p>
<p>Outfits:<br/>Magna - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454371049908381010/<br/>Magna's original choice - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/436708495118469146/<br/>Viviana/Nebra - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/112801165655103188/</p>
<p>Next chapter coming soon (after I eat and take a walk now that parks have been opened and I can go on the trail)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luck is bored as heck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so bored,” said Luck, head laying on one of the table.  This was worst.  He hadn’t want to come to a stupid, boring party and dress up.  But no, Captain Yami said it be good for Luck to try new things that don’t involve fighting and getting stronger.  Not only did Luck suffer shopping with the more enthusiastic members of his squad, he even suffered a tailor.  And even worse than that, Luck was prohibited from fighting by both Captain Yami and Lord Julius.</p><p>It was an utter travesty.  He didn’t want to be punished with unappealing, easy missions if he ruined the party for everyone else!  It was just that there were so many strong opponents in the same room for once, without an enemy breathing down their necks.  How could Luck possibly pass up the chance on a regular occasion?</p><p>Maybe Luck grew up just a bit in the last three years, but he saw that mostly everyone at the party were having fun and they were happy, so it would be rather rude of him to make a fuss.  So, it was why he got several plates of food (not as good Charmy’s, in his opinion) and stole a table for himself.  He refused any simpering person (man or woman) who tried to join him.</p><p>But he long since finished the food and now he was just laying his head on the table listening to the instrumental tunes from the University band, wondering when he can find Magna and head home.  Henry recently got into baking, thanks to Charmy, and whenever he was home alone because everyone was out on missions and the like, they came home to chocolate chip cookies and pastries.  And Secre was surprising sparring partner for Luck and she constantly curb-stomped him with her sealing magic.</p><p>He grumbled again, when he sensed something under his table.  The mana was strangely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.  Being a good mana sensor made Luck able to tell who was who if he was familiar with their mana.  Luck lifted his head up from the table and peaked under the tablecloth to find a woman crouched down, clearly hiding.</p><p>Their eyes locked and she made the universal “shh” gesture, when he heard an obnoxiously loud voice call out, “Lady Kalliope, where’d you go?  I got your drink.”  And the frown on the woman’s face told luck the entire story.</p><p>Luck hated pushy guys.  So he stopped looking under the table and pretended that there wasn’t a prettily dressed lady there.  Luck was a Magic Knight and he had a duty to help those in distress.  So, Luck in his infinite wisdom said, “Hey, man, can you shut your face?  You’re annoying.”  He grinned, hoping to freak the guy enough to send him running.</p><p>Of course, he used a bit of his bloodlust to intimidate him, and that got the man bolting in the opposite direction.  Luck snickered.  He peered under the table and said, “Coast’s clear, lady.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said the woman, climbing out from under a table.  Her dress was kind of neat, not that luck knew things about it.  It was dark navy on top and got lighter blues going down to her feet.  The silver hair was neatly styled and her mask was navy blue.  “He just wouldn’t get the hint, even when I told him that I was busy.”</p><p>“How annoying,” Luck stated.  He fidgeted uncomfortably with his stupid vest.  When can he go home again?  “Magic Knight, I take it?”</p><p>“More like glorified babysitter at this point.  I have a very troublesome captain with a very troublesome girlfriend,” responded the woman, “Kalliope.”</p><p>Luck snickered.  “So it’s your turn to be the captain minder.  That’s always fun.  Well, it narrows all the captains with girlfriends who need minding.  It rules out Captain Nozel, Captain Fuegoleon, Captain Vangeance and Captain Granvorka.  And Captains Dorothy and Charlotte.  And your mana isn’t anyone in my squad, so it’s not Captain Yami.  So, it’s Captain Jack or Rill.”</p><p>“A Black Bull, huh?  Then, you know my captain’s troublesome girlfriend,” said “Kalliope.”</p><p>“You’re in Rill’s squad, Azure Deer,” said Luck.  Now he had an idea who Kalliope was, since he narrowed it down to the Azure Deer squad.  He was very close to figuring it out.  And then, Luck remembered that Charmy was Rill’s girlfriend and like Luck, Charmy had been told to be on her best behavior and not eat ALL the food at the party.  “I think I saw Charmy and Rill head out to another ballroom.”</p><p>“Great, she already ate all the food in hall 7,” said “Kalliope.”  It was definitely like Charmy to do that, Luck mused to himself as Kalliope continued, “And then Captain took her out to the dance floor.”</p><p>Luck knew it.  Charmy was hungry again, after dancing with her boyfriend.  It seemed that the chefs of the Capital thought they were prepared for Charmy, but underestimated the half-dwarf’s Love of food.  “Well, I wasn’t doing anything special, I’ll help you look.”  Luck stood up and stretched.  It was better sitting around for sure and maybe he could get himself a ticket out of this personal hell of no fighting.</p><p>“Really?  That’d be a big help,” she replied, happily, “Oh, what do I call you?”</p><p>Making a face, trying to remember the fake name and couldn’t so he said, “Kirke.” Kirke was a name of a character in a book that he was being forced to read for Henry and Secre’s book club.</p><p>“Well, Kirke, thanks for your help!”</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG Luck is so hard to write.  I love him, but geez, it hard to get into his mindset.  Hope I did okay.</p><p>Outfits for this chapter:<br/>Luck - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/28710516362309094/<br/>Fragil - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/430304939390715288/</p><p>Two more chapters tomorrow!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. But if the silence takes you, then I hope it takes me too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa just wanted to have a good time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was having a good time, for the most part.  Did she wish that the alcohol was a bit stronger?  Heck yeah, Vanessa wasn’t getting drunk from the champagne and wines.  She, after all, had a high toleration for booze.  But she got to eat fancy foods, look amazing, and party, so Vanessa was pretty pleased.  Even better, it was almost 10 p.m. and there was no incidents with the usual rabble rousers in her squad, meaning that it was quieter than normal.</p>
<p>The only downside was the persistent flock of men that followed her around as she made her way through the ballroom.  There was even a point that she made herself the third wheel to Captain Yami and Charlotte’s date and then later, Gauche and Grey’s date, to get rid of the guys who hoped to woo Vanessa.</p>
<p>Despite what many people said about her because of the way she dressed, Vanessa had high standards when it came to men and women.  She wasn’t picky when it came to gender, after all, witches come from an all-female society.  In truth, she had come to the Masquerade to have a good time, not to fall in love or find someone to spend the night.  She never, ever brought anyone home, because that was a whole thing and a normal person wouldn’t survive a minute in the Black Bulls chaotic home. </p>
<p>The current bane of existence were two men clearly competing over her attention.  It was amusing for about five minutes (having them fetch her drinks and more food), but now it was just tiresome.  They were comparing their winter and summer homes.</p>
<p>And Vanessa just didn’t care.</p>
<p>Where were her knights-in-shining armor who were her little Black Bulls brothers?  Maybe, she should go find Captain Yami and Charlotte again, after the two leeches began comparing their boats.  Vanessa looked around to see if there was a clear way around her so that she could escape to another part of the ballroom, but it was very crowded and more rowdy as the night progressed.</p>
<p>Sighing softly to herself, she drained her remaining wine glass of overly expensive red wine and said, “Boys, as fun as this is, I’m gonna go find the little girl’s room.  Don’t wait for me.”  She couldn’t believe that she was using the “I’ve-got-to-go-to-the-bathroom” excuse for the seventh time that night.</p>
<p>“Oh!  Let us escort you,” said Simpering Man #1.  Vanessa didn’t even bother remembering their names.</p>
<p>“As gentlemen, it is our duty,” said Simpering Man #2.</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary,” said Vanessa, blandly.  It was unbelievable how patronizing they were being right now.  She was a grown woman, she didn’t need an escort to the bathroom of all places.  She felt her irritation spike.  Vanessa, like the others, promised not to fight or cause issues and while Vanessa wasn’t normally combative, she could be just as a rough as everyone else in the Black Bulls.  She was about to lay some verbal smack-down as she tried to make a break for it, when help came.</p>
<p>“Take a hint,” said a handsome man dressed quite fine in an outfit gave him a regal look, leveling a glare at the annoyances.  He had his black hair tied back in a braid.  “She doesn’t want to talk to you anymore.  Don’t be a bother and find someone else to annoy.  Or rather, just go sit in the corner and think about your actions.”  </p>
<p>Vanessa may have been a bit tipsier than she realized because she burst out laughing.  The way that the man was scolding the bothersome men was just like a parent to a child or a Captain to a subordinate.  The two persistent men looked dumbfounded, as realization crept up on them.  They fled in embarrassment.  Vanessa was still giggling as she turned to him.  “I don’t mean to laugh, but the way you did it, was like, haha, just amazing.”</p>
<p>The man’s smile quirked up briefly in a sort of smile that reminded her of some other awkward, stoic man she knew.  “Thank you, I think.  Are you ok enough to find your way to the bathroom?”</p>
<p>“I don’t actually need to go. I was just looking for an excuse to get away.  Usually it works,” replied Vanessa.</p>
<p>“Following a lady to the bathroom, how uncouth,” said the man.  This man was so awkward, it was very cute.  He was the most interesting man that night, as he had intervened not to flirt with her but to actually help.  Vanessa wanted to see how far she could go before she scared him off.  “If you’re okay, I will take my leave.”</p>
<p>Vanessa grinned.  “Wanna dance first, handsome?”</p>
<p>“Uh, what?  Yes?”  The man looked startled that she just came right out and asked him.  He was probably suffered a similar fate of women being passively flirty and not taking the hint.  Even if after once dance, Vanessa knew when to back off.</p>
<p>She took his hand and said, “I’m going by Bridgette tonight, so what can I call you?”</p>
<p>“Theodore,” he replied, following her to the dance floor.  “I’m not much of a dancer.”</p>
<p>She giggled again.  “Well no worries, I got you.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re gonna lead,” asked “Theodore.”  She sensed that he was loosening up a bit and getting more comfortable with her.</p>
<p>“Not used to someone else taking the lead, huh?  Relax, it’ll be fun,” Vanessa said, promising.  She took the lead and they began dancing, though it was more like relaxing swaying.  </p>
<p>“More like mostly is too afraid of me to even think about suggesting they be in charge,” replied “Theodore.”</p>
<p>Vanessa laughed.  “Then, you have to be a Magic Knight Captain or a Noble.”</p>
<p>“Both, actually.”  </p>
<p>“Fancy.” She smiled cheekily at him.</p>
<p>“Is that sarcasm I sense?  Suppose a strong woman like you wouldn’t be impressed with fancy titles.”</p>
<p>“Fancy titles mean nothing.  Actions mean something.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Outfits:<br/>Vanessa - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/795518721660571366/ (I had a different one this, but the person who posted it deleted it, but this one is amazing too!)<br/>Nozel/Theodore - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/758856605938205726/</p>
<p>The next chapter might be out before lunch!  I woke up at 6 today (guess my walk yesterday really did give me some energy!!!)</p>
<p>As always let me know what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. With riddles and the rhymes, but will I see heaven in mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirsch didn't expect to have a good time and get a crush</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsch hadn’t expected to do anything but spy on Mimosa and her boyfriend.  Granted, Mimosa was nineteen years old, but she was still his precious little sister and why did she have to date Langris of all people?  His fellow Vice-Captain and Kirsch had not gotten along in Vice-Captain Meetings, due to their personalities clashing, but he supposed that he respected Langris to a point.</p><p>What Kirsch hadn’t expected was to spend the evening in the company of the mysterious “Damien,” who was a lot more charming and amiable than Kirsch expected when he offered the grumpy man a drink.  That being said, he did brave the buffet line and grabbed food and drinks for them both.  Kirsch was a people-person, even if he was a bit much on occasion, so he was easily able to strike up conversation with “Damien” once he returned with food.</p><p>They avoided the very dangerous game of 20 Questions since that was a sure-fire way to figure out the identity of your companion with a few well-placed questions.  And Kirsch was not into party games in the first place and “Damien” didn’t seem the type did give a damn.  But, they revealed to each other that they were both Magic Knights, though Kirsch didn’t reveal that he was a Vice-Captain or in the Coral Peacocks.  </p><p>It was nice to talk to someone that actually wanted to talk to him for his personality and not because they HAD to speak to him.</p><p>“I hope you’re not a shitty Magic Knight though,” said “Damien.” “Real Magic Knights are hard to come by.”</p><p>Kirsch smiled amused that the conversation quickly veered into the duties and responsibilities of the Magic Knights.  “I hope I’m not.  I think I do my job to the best of my ability.  Of course, I have colleagues and a sister to quickly tell me if I’m out of line.”</p><p>“Damien” snorted, “Fighting alongside everyone to protect the innocents is the main duty of the Magic Knights.  Magic Knights don’t fight for petty and personal reasons.”  It was kind of endearing that “Damien” had such strong and passionate opinions about the Magic Knights.<br/>
“Damien” had the tall, dark, and handsome thing going on with brown hair and grey eyes, so sometimes Kirsch got caught up admiring him.  Despite the masks, Kirsch imagined that the man “Damien” was rather handsome.  But with “Damien” in mid-rant, he was more attractive to Kirsch than ever, “And Magic Knights don’t take advantage of others.”</p><p>“I agree.  Being a Magic Knight is an important duty, one that I wouldn’t trade for the world,” said Kirsch, nodding.  “My mother was a Magic Knight Captain, after all.”</p><p>“Damien” looked at him.  “Oh?  What squad?”</p><p>“Oh, my mother was the Captain of the White Rose Knights, which is now the Blue Rose Knights,” said Kirsch.  His mother was an amazingly skilled and talented Magic Knight Captain.  Alongside his mother’s sister (who was Kirsch’s Aunt Acier and the former Captain of the Silver Eagles), they were known forces to be reckoned.  His mother had died in the line of duty soon after Mimosa was born.  It had been a rough time, where Acier was out of commission because she was pregnant, so the fact that his mother had been forced back to work before she was ready might have contributed to her death.  “She died in combat when I was very young.  My little sister didn’t even get to know her.”  </p><p>Kirsch always got melancholy thinking or talking about his mother, since his father didn’t want her name ever mentioned.</p><p>“That sucks,” said “Damien,” a bit awkwardly, as if saw Kirsch’s sadness and wanted to fix it but didn’t know how.  “My dad was a Magic Knight and he died on the field too.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Kirsch, remembering that he was far from the one who lost his favorite parent.  “That’s terrible.  My condolences.”</p><p>“It is what it is, doubt they’d like us being all sad about them while we’re supposed to be having a good time,” said “Damien,” wisely changing the subject.</p><p>“Are you having a good time?  I thought I might be a bother.”  Kirsch was a bit worried that he was coming on too strong and being too bold.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have invited ya, if you were bothering me.  And I tell ya,” said “Damien.”  “Besides, we’re about to be watching a dance-off in a few minutes and that’s the weirdest thing all night that happened.”  “Damien” gestured over to the dance floor where the two couples were sizing each other up.  Kirsch didn’t recognize anyone.</p><p>The University band changed the tune of their music to something more upbeat and fast and Kirsch began laughing.  “This is gonna be great.  One time at family event, my aunt and uncle faced off with my other uncle and step-aunt is a dancing duel.  Blood was nearly shed!”</p><p>“Damien” began laughing too.  “Wow, that’s ridiculous.  For some reason, I feel like I know those two couples, but the magic on the masks is making it hard for me to place them.”</p><p>Kirsch looked over at the handsome, grump of a man that he was definitely crushing on at this point (wow, Kirsch felt like such a loser).  Oh, he was getting fond of the companionship.  It might be dangerous for Kirsch’s heart.  “So, which couple do you think is gonna win?”</p><p>“Gotta be the pink-dress and royal blue fella,” said “Damien.”</p><p>“No, it has to be the Mr. Black suit and Miss Golden Girl,” said Kirsch.  “Their moves are amazing.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?”</p><p>“Sure, what are we betting?”</p><p>“Loser kisses the winner.”</p><p>“Oh, someone’s being cheeky, you’re on,” said Kirsch.  They shook each other’s hands as a binding deal.  Kirsch was giddy as heck.  He couldn’t wait until he found out who was underneath the mask of “Damien.”</p><p>Kirsch won twice over moments after the song was finished.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the two couples doing the dance off were Vanessa/Nozel and Gordon/Letoile!</p><p>I added another song to the linked playlist (an instrumental version of Shut Up and Dance with Me)</p><p>Also, we haven't seen Mimosa and Kirsch's mom yet, but she's Acier's sister, so I'm guessing she was super boss as well (I have a version of their mom in other stories that is my OC).</p><p>The brief story is about Fuego, Mereo and Leo's parents taking on Nozel, Noelle, Solid and Nebra's father and his new wife in a dance battle at the esteemed birthday party of Grandma Vermillion, who was not amused</p><p>See links for outfits down below, hopefully:<br/>Damien/Zora - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/710020697493126643/<br/>Gordon - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/831617887422484564/<br/>Kirsch - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/733664595535455611/<br/>Letoile - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208784132713317622/<br/>Vanessa - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/795518721660571366/<br/>Nozel - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/758856605938205726/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And after all this time our time has come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letoile had never gotten a crush so quick...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letoile giggled as “Alexios” lead her off of the dance floor.  She hadn’t had this much fun in ages.  She loved dancing, as a hobby from when she was a young girl, but she never had time due to her duties as a Magic Knight.  And most guys were awkward about dancing, but not “Alexios.” </p><p>Not only could he dance, but he was polite, soft-spoken, kind and very earnest.  He wasn’t trying too hard and it immediately endeared him to Letoile.  She honestly can’t believe that her Mother was actually right and that she might have found someone at Masquerade. </p><p>“Well that was nerve-wracking,” said “Alexios,” laughing breathlessly. “Everyone liked our dancing!”</p><p>Giggling like she was a teenager again, Letoile said, “That was fun!  Thanks for dancing with me.  The other couple was really good too!”  They sat an empty table together, trying to catch their breaths.</p><p>“My grandmother taught my younger sister and me to dance when we were younger,” said “Alexios.”  He smiled at her.  “I enjoy it sometimes, it’s good to be able to move gracefully especially when you’re a Magic Knight and in a fight.”</p><p>“I agree!  Though my dancing is mostly ballet and classical in nature,” said Letoile.  The less serious dancing she learned on her own when she went out with the other women in the Golden Dawn.  “It seems like you’re close to your family.  I think I’m close to mine, but they are very difficult.”</p><p>“I think everyone’s family is difficult in their own ways,” mused “Alexios.”  “And sometimes you find people who become your family.  The squad I’m in is my second family.”</p><p>Letoile thought that was sweet.  “That’s amazing.  My squad is like mine too, full of brothers and sisters. Which is good because I don’t have any blood siblings.  I’m an only child.”  Her companion nodded in understanding.</p><p>The Golden Dawn had been orderly, organizing and functioning under Captain William Vangeance, but the squad hadn’t become close until after the reincarnation incident and the murder of several of their squadmates by the Spade assholes who were out to get their Captain and one of their Vice-Captains.  Those two incidents really brought the Golden Dawn together.  She’d safely say that they were a rag-tag family, just as much as the Black Bulls, the Crimson Lions, and the Coral Peacocks.</p><p>She had noticed that after all the battles and lessons that came from that, the Magic Knight squads were becoming much more positive places.  Now, if only the nobility and the King could keep up with progressive ideals.  After all, when it’s the military that began to do the right when it came to blurring class lines, then something was wrong with their society.  Her position as the Becquerel heir made her aware of the changing society around them.  Despite all, her mother still insisted that the old ways concerning marriageability and proper conduct.</p><p>Her mother didn’t like that Letoile had become so close to her Golden Dawn squadmates, and especially that she had become good friend with Langris (who’s been in hot water with the King since, well, the attempted assassination) and Yuno (who is a sweet guy, who really needed to ask Asta out on a date). </p><p>“Having people to care for you and you for them is such a beautiful thing, isn’t it,” said “Alexios.”  “Life is lonely, otherwise.”</p><p>“Hmmm, yeah,” said Letoile.  Growing ever more curious about the mystery of “Alexios,” she asked, “Do you want to play 20 Questions?”</p><p>“Oh, certainly, if you wish?  Rules,” inquired “Alexios.”</p><p>“Um, we can’t ask our names, about our magic, or what squads we’re in and we can’t mention anyone we know by name,” said Letoile.  It’d be more fun for her to guess who he was before they revealed who each other was at the end of the night.  “You can go first.”</p><p>“What’s your savory favorite food?”</p><p>“Grilled chicken with green vegetables,” replied Letoile.  “What’s your favorite sweet food?”</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake,” said “Alexios.”  “My friend makes an amazing version for me every once in a while.  Outside of work and dancing, what are some of your hobbies?”</p><p>“Oh!  I love reading and map-making,” replied Letoile, hoping that wasn’t going to give away her magic type and the main clue to who she was.  (Magic Knights kept everyone’s magic affinity on record at the Magic Knight headquarters for a lot of reasons).  “What are your hobbies?”</p><p>“Reading and making dolls,” said “Alexios.”  “Oh wait, that’s creepy isn’t it?”</p><p>“Of course not!  Do you gift them to orphanages?”</p><p>“Sometimes, if they’re generic enough.  It’s just a calming thing I learned, since I was lonely as a child.  I made one for my squadmates.  They made a display for them above our fireplace,” admitted “Alexios.”</p><p>Letoile sensed that he may have been mocked about making dolls before and that was sad, because as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone, then why make it seem creepy or weird?  “I think it’s neat.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you.  That means more than you know.”</p><p>“Oh I took two questions in a row, so it’s your turn.”</p><p>And there conversation continued and Letoile decided as she learned more about “Alexios” that she was going to ask him out when they revealed who they were at the end of the night.  Hopefully, she didn’t come off as too aggressive.  This was a good night.  Letoile was happy that she came to this Masquerade event otherwise, she might not have met him.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhhhh, this one was so fun to write</p><p>So, uh, no second chapter today</p><p>because I am 30 and rain makes my body hurt and have the woman's monthly blight on top of it, but I should get two chapters out tomorrow!</p><p>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!</p><p>Alexios/Gordon - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/831617887422484564/<br/>Letoile - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208784132713317622/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I'll let you know just how much you mean to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuno loves Asta, but sometimes...</p><p>and then something happens!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two share a brain cell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuno had loved Asta from as far back as he can remember.  Asta’s confidence and steadiness always bolstered Yuno.  They understood each other the best and Yuno knew the moment that “Michael” spoke it was Asta.  No matter the magic or the looks, Yuno knew it was Asta.  He was mildly irritated that the magic on Asta would have definitely attracted people to him.  Asta had a natural charm about him and Yuno hated that he had competition.  But that was neither here nor there, since Asta found Yuno just as quickly.</p><p>And that was the problem.</p><p>Because, of course, Yuno loved Asta and all that came with it, but it didn’t mean that there weren’t occasions when he wanted to wring Asta’s neck out of sheer frustration.</p><p>They had long since played the stupid 20 Questions game, which made it completely clear that Yuno and Asta knew each other way too well.  Throughout the night, they ate several helpings of meals and now that they were old enough, drank a couple of glasses of wine.  Dessert, coffee and tea was supposed to coming out sometimes after 11 p.m. and then it seemed announcements about the Masquerade “Royalty” or something was going to happen.  Yuno was just waiting for the time when he can take off the mask and also see Asta’s real face.</p><p>But now Asta was staring at Yuno with that damned cocky smirk on his face and it grated on Yuno’s nerves that Asta was having fun messing with him.  His heightened and different good looks made it worse.  Yuno was having a hard time adjusting because while he loved Asta no matter what he looked like (Yes, he like Asta for his personality), Asta’s natural charm plus the very good magic looks made things dangerous for Yuno’s poor heart.</p><p>And Asta knew it.  Never before had Yuno been on the receiving end of Asta’s flirting, which admittedly gotten a lot better over the years (though most of the time Asta didn’t do it on purpose).  Yuno was trying so hard not to blush like the smitten fool he was, that he was getting irritated with Asta.</p><p>“<i>Michael</i>, I’m not going to dance with you, no matter what you say,” said Yuno, after Asta attempted to drag him out on the dance floor.  </p><p>“If you can't dance, <i>Elliot</i>, I’ll just teach you,” said Asta, who had the audacity wink at him.</p><p>Yuno set his jaw and glared, not that it’d do anything.  “No.  Why don’t you get us some water?”</p><p>“Oooh, are you trying to get rid of me,” teased Asta.</p><p>“As if I ever could.”</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll get us some water,” said Asta, rolling his silver-grey eyes.  Yuno missed Asta’s green eyes.  Asta stalked off, because Yuno knew that Asta would never deny Yuno anything.</p><p>Sighing in relief for the moment’s peace for his poor heart, Yuno thought he was going to spend the night avoiding everyone, but Asta found him.  They were always drawn to each other.  </p><p>Moments later, Asta returned with two bottles of water.  Grinning, Asta with the face of another asked, “Are you getting tired?”  There was some concern in his tone, as it was Asta, but still teasing enough that things weren’t going to get serious.</p><p>“Why?  Are you?  Is it past your bedtime,” asked Yuno, teasingly.  Asta did normally had to go to sleep regularly at 10 p.m. in order to take care of his body with a proper amount of sleep.  The only exceptions to the rule were missions or, in this case, events that took place at night.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine.  But don’t push yourself,” said Asta.  “Drink your water.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” said Yuno.  He realized that Bell hadn’t interrupted once, but then he remembered that she went off to hang out with Salamander and magically call Undine to harass her.  He took a long gulp of his water.  “You know, I’m surprised nothing happened that caused a fight yet.”</p><p>“Me too!  I thought for certain that an enemy was going to infiltrate and ruin everything,” said Asta, nodding knowingly.</p><p>“Well, we’ve been extra vigilant and we are home to some of the strongest magic users in the Kingdom, as well as a guy that can use Anti-Magic,” said Yuno, deadpan.  “Ever heard of him?”</p><p>Asta tilted his head and said, “You’re funny.  Everyone’s heard of him.”  And the way that Asta said it, Yuno knew that the topic had to be dropped because Asta often dealt with bad press and rumors about him being a demon in disguise.  Asta secretly, only known to Yuno and maybe the Black Bulls, can be self-deprecating in a sarcastic manner.</p><p>Yuno changed the subject.  “Do you think Lord Julius is going to be bringing back other events from the past that no longer take place?”</p><p>“I mean, I think Masquerade was the only one that hadn’t happened in a long while,” said Asta, in thought.</p><p>“Don’t hurt your brain by thinking too much,” quipped Yuno.  </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Kidding,” said Yuno, easily.  “But you’re right, Masquerade was the only one that had been stopped. Though it happened every three years, I can see that it was probably expensive to put on the ball for everyone in the kingdom.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, this is definitely not an every year type of thing,” said Asta. </p><p>Yuno opened his mouth to respond when the ballroom shook.  Yuno jumped up, using his wind to support himself and grabbed Asta.  His eyes scouted that the desert carts in this secondary ballroom had gotten overturned and Yuno hung his head and sighed.</p><p>“God, really?”</p><p>“Oh My God, it’s Miz Charmy!  What is she fighting?”  Charmy and Rill were fighting against a small creature that looked like rock-like man, as Charmy was yelling about the wastefulness and lamenting that she didn’t get her deserts.  </p><p>“That’d be Gnome, aka the Spirit of Earth,” a familiar voice, as Bell appeared on Yuno’s shoulder.  The little spirit looked apologetic.  “Funny story…”</p><p>“Bell.  What. Did. You. And. Salamander. Do?”</p><p>Asta jumped out of Yuno’s reach and rushed towards the fight, in order to stop Charmy and Rill before things got even more out of hand.  Since Asta was able to handle himself and it looked like there were four other people going to break up the fight…or make a bigger mess as someone used lightning and all the lights went out in the ballroom.  </p><p>However, Yuno didn’t move from his spot in the air as he picked Bell off his shoulder and gave her a Look.</p><p>“Yuno, I can explain.”</p><p>“Start talking.”</p><p>“Ah, so me and Salamander, we were just messing around with Undine and we may have teased her too much for being a Mom, so she called Gnome and well, Gnome doesn’t have a host like us and he was sleeping, so he’s hungry and mad.  Oh and Gnome hates dwarves,” said Bell, quickly, as she gave him pouty eyes.</p><p>“Bell, you’re grounded, get in my grimoire, right now.”</p><p>“Aw, but Yuno…”  He leveled her with another look as she quietly disappeared into Yuno’s grimoire.  </p><p>There was no time to waste, as he flew over to the mess.  Hopefully the other Magic Knights in this ballroom weren’t too drunk to help.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh, so something happened!  We haven't been introduced to Gnome, the Spirit of Earth, yet, so I thought it'd be a minor kerfuffle to have him appear, so there's some action but nothing too serious.  Hahahah</p><p>The other four people to enter the Charmy &amp; Rill v. Gnome fight other than Asta are Leo, Finral, Luck, and Fragil (which are the two couples for the next two chapters)</p><p>Asta/Michael - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/641340803174631940/<br/>Yuno/Elliot - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384705993167401356/</p><p>The next chapter might come out today (I'm hoping, otherwise I'm going to get behind, ahhhhhh)<br/>if not, tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leopold liked this Gabriel guy</p><p>Also Charmy is terrifying when she wants to be</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe the chefs didn’t even notice us,” giggled “Gabriel.”  Did Leo mean to pick up a guy because he thought the man was hot and because Gabriel called Leo a “fairy tale prince”?  No, not really, but Leo did.  After all, He didn’t expect to meet anyone that was fun and interesting.  He always thought events at the castle were stuffy events with too many egos in one room, but thanks to inviting everyone in the kingdom, it was much more fun.</p><p>“Told you,” said Leo, grinning.  They had both took a plate of their favorite desserts (raspberry chess Danish and puff pastries for Leo and several cupcakes and two pieces of cheesecake for “Gabriel”).  “Do you want to go to the smallest ballroom?  It’s probably not as crowded as the others.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we should probably eat these before we get there,” said “Gabriel.”  “Oh here, use this, so you don’t ruin your nice white suit.”  “Gabriel” gave him a black handkerchief and Leo that was quite sweet of him.  “After all, it’s your mother’s hard work.”</p><p>Leo shuddered at the thought of ruining something that his mother had made for him.  Mom may be no more than five feet tall, but she was a force to be reckoned.  After all, she was the mom to himself, Mereoleona and Fuegoleon.  Chuckling, a bit nervously, “Mom got my outfit and my brother and his wife’s outfits made to her specifications.  My sister, however, didn’t want to come.”</p><p>Mereoleona never had to go to anything; their parents never made her, well their mother never made her, sometimes their dad tried.  Sometimes Leo envied Mereoleona’s ability to not give any mind to anything.  He still had a long ways to go get catch up to both Mereoleona and Fuegoleon in many ways.</p><p>“Your family sounds pretty close,” said “Gabriel,” sighing wistfully.</p><p>Leo hummed, “You got any siblings?”  They kept walking and Leo shoved one of the puff pastries in his mouth while his very handsome companion answered.</p><p>“Yeah, my little brother is the only blood family that I’m good terms,” said “Gabriel.”  “My mother died shortly after I was born.  My step-mother and I never liked each other. And my father is a dick.”</p><p>Leo snorted in amusement.  “At least, you have your brother.  Siblings can be good to have, even if you spend most your time trying to catch up to them.”</p><p>“I know that feeling,” said “Gabriel,” “and I’m supposed to be the big brother, but my little brother is just so much more powerful than me.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have your strengths,” said Leo, not knowing what else to say because that’s what Vice-Captain Randall kept telling Leo every time Fuegoleon learned a new spell with Salamander or Mereoleona does something amazingly, wickedly powerful again.  It’s a cold comfort, but it didn’t mean that Leo or that “Gabriel” should ever give up.  “And that means…”</p><p>Except Leo got cut off by “Gabriel” shrieking as the <i>actual Gnome, the legendary Spirit of Earth</i> came shuffling across the corridor with two masked party-goers chasing after it.  What shocked Leo was the fact that Fuegoleon’s Salamander was chasing after them and he saw Bell flit by them in a hurry to get back to Yuno.</p><p>“Are you ok,” asked Leo, getting antsy, but still minding that he was on the job and his job was to be a good Magic Knight.  He swore that one of the people was using ice magic, was it Leo’s buddy Fragil?  But it couldn’t be, since Fragil was not a troublemaker often.</p><p>“I’m fine,” said “Gabriel,” worriedly.  “You think we should follow?”</p><p>“Yeah, you in?”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Unfortunately they had to put their plates of desserts on one of the tables that decorated the hallway in order to chase after the rabble-rousers.  “Gabriel” was keeping up with Leo as they chased after the sounds of screeching and shouts.  There were some people running out of one of the ballrooms, so Leo knew the Gnome had to be in there.  Hurrying, Leo and “Gabriel” froze at the sight of several carts of desserts spilled on the ground right in front of Charmy Pappitson, who was shouting profanities at the Gnome.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” said “Gabriel.”</p><p>“Captain Rill just don’t do nothing, hold her back,” shouted Leo, rolling his eyes at Rill.  Leo had visited the Black Bulls house enough to know that Charmy did not like it when someone wasted food.  It was the number one crime to her.  All hell was about to break lose.  The ice wizard who was probably Fragil was trying hold back Gnome, who was cursing at Charmy in Gnomish?</p><p>Rill was standing next to Charmy and because to him, Charmy could do no wrong said, “It’s okay, honey, we’ll fight him together.”</p><p>“Oh, for cripes’ sake,” cursed “Gabriel.”  </p><p>Leo was suddenly shoved down as the man, who Fragil-not-Fragil (this mask thing was confusing, but Fragil’s ice powers had gotten loads stronger over the years) had been chasing the Gnome with, used lightning as the lights flickered off in this ballroom.  And lightning went everywhere.</p><p>“Goddamnit, Luck, what the fuck,” cursed “Gabriel.”</p><p>The man being that mad-man Luck made complete sense as Charmy and Gnome charged at each other.</p><p>Thankfully, Asta (though he didn’t look like Asta at the moment, which irritated Leo) arrived with his swords to stop them.  But it was going to take more than Asta’s intervention to stop the fight.</p><p>“We need light!”</p><p>“Got it,” said Leo, using his flames to light up the surrounding area, while Fragil (?) demanded that Luck (?) get the lights back on properly since it was his fault in the first place.</p><p>“Caspar, you and the ice wizard grab Gnome, Asta and I will stop Charmy,” said “Gabriel.”  There was a strict command in his voice and Leo grinned.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>And then, Yuno (who Leo thought was Yuno appeared, because of course, Yuno was going to show up if Asta did AND if Asta and Yuno weren’t passive-aggressively flirting with each other in their masked disguises, Leo’d eat his shoe) arrived in a whirlwind.  “Gnome is not going to stop attacking because he’s got a grudge against dwarves and we need to get some desserts in Charmy.”</p><p>Something always had to happen when the Magic Knights got together for a good, fun event, thought Leo as Fragil froze the Gnome’s feet to the ground, while Leo grabbed the Spirit of Earth in a headlock (sort of headlock as it didn’t have a neck).  Asta was yelling at Rill to find some sweets to get Charmy out of her furious mode, while “Gabriel,” Yuno and Luck were struggling to hold her back.</p><p>Thankfully, they were rescued by Leo’s sister-in-law, Sal, who rushed into the fray and shoved two plates of desserts (specifically, “Gabriel” and Leo’s desert plates they had to leave behind).  Sal cooed at Charmy, “look Charmy, desserts just for you, eat up!”</p><p>Successfully distracted, Charmy stopped fighting and happily ate the food offered, while Yuno, luck, Fragil and Leo knocked out Gnome, just in time for lord Julius to arrive on the scene with Fuegoleon and Marx to take Gnome off their hands.</p><p>“Geez, that was rough,” said “Gabriel,” sighing, “Well I suppose it could have been worse.”</p><p>Leo just laughed, and patted “Gabriel” on the back.  “You were awesome.”</p><p>Blushing, the dark haired man who Leo definitely, maybe had a crush on now, replied, “Oh, thanks.”</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pfftt</p><p>Hoped you like it</p><p>I headcanon as Leo and Fragil being buddies who go and eat at sweet shops in their off-time (though I do ship them sometimes, ah the woes of a multishipper) (Fire and ice, you know)</p><p>I'm definitely getting another chapter out today so I don't get behind on my schedule, but it won't be for a bit.</p><p>Finral/Gabriel - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/243194448613891150/<br/>Leopold/Caspar - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/407998047486634174/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fragil thinks “Kirke” is very cute</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luck is still a hard character to write, omg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fragil giggled as “Kirke” dragged her to a seat after the incident with Charmy and Gnome.  It was just so ridiculous that it happened in the first place.  She didn’t know why she found it so funny, but she did.  “Kirke” smiled, yet unsure how to respond to her.  “That was more fun than I thought.”</p><p>Then “Kirke” (or rather the well-known battle monster known as Luck Voltia, she had seen him in battle many times and recognized his Lightning magic) smirked and said, “Just as I thought, battles are the most fun.  It gets the blood moving and heart racing.  I like your ice magic.  It’s very strong.”</p><p>Fragil figured since he was known as a good mana sensor he’d figure out who she was quickly but to be fair, he might not know her name.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re dress is ruined,” said “Kirke” (Luck?).  “Pity, it was nice on you.  Er, I mean, it must have cost a lot.”</p><p>Looking down at her dress, there were a few tears from running around to the different ballrooms and then her ice magic wasn’t so nice to her clothes, as ice made it brittle.  She had specific clothes she wore as a Magic Knight that were coated in an anti-freeze spell in order not to wind up naked in the field.   “Ah, it’s easily fixed by the seamstresses!  And I think I thanked you many times this evening, but thank you for the compliment.  I know that you don’t give out praise about someone’s looks lightly.”</p><p>“Ah, well I don’t know what you look like, I just said you’re dress was nice, but I’m sure the dress plus what you really look like is very, uh, good,” said “Kirke.”</p><p>She giggled.  He was truly awkward outside of battles, wasn’t he?  “Well, you’re very handsome.  And very powerful.  So, now that they had to get more desserts, do you want to eat some cake with me?”</p><p>“Kirke” opened his mouth, probably to say no and then he seemed to think better about it.  “Cake, sure, I like cake.”</p><p>She covered her mouth and smiled.  She wasn’t laughing at him, but he really was surprisingly too cute.  He was the type to be so focused on battling and getting stronger that he never spoke to someone he may like.  She couldn’t wait to tell Leo.  Hopefully, Leo will have something to tell her about that hot guy he was with earlier.  “I’ll get us some then!”</p><p>“Wait, no, I’ll go, since your dress…”  He threw his black dress jacket at her, and proceeded to bolt off before she could refuse the offer.  Fragil took his coat and laid in on her lap.  He was such a surprising gentleman.</p><p>Fragil originally had wanted to keep out of sight and mind.  She was a pretty noblewoman in the Magic Knights, so she tended to attract attention from unwanted people.  The fact that the squad voted that it was her turn to watch Captain on his date was just unfair.  She watched him attend a lecture on art history at the University the last time Captain went out.  She loved her Captain, but he just didn’t realize what he did sometimes, off in his own world.  And with Charmy, Fragil could forget about Rill thinking about anything but painting his “wonderful, strong, beautiful warrior princess.</p><p>This mess tonight was going to get back to their Vice-Captain, who was the responsible one that made sure Magic Knight Policy was done in the Azure Deer, and tonight was Vice-Captain’s day away from work.  She was not looking forward to going back to headquarters and getting scolding for losing track of Captain Rill.</p><p>In her defense, having an adventure of sorts, dressed in her best, with a handsome guy who she may now have a crush on after getting to talk to him more was way better than babysitting her Captain.  It seemed that she wasn’t immune to the Black Bulls’ charm. She heard about the joking rumors about what the other squads’ junior members said about that even though the Black Bulls were insane weirdos, they had a charm about them that no one could resist.</p><p>"Kirke”/ Luck returned with two plates of strawberry banana cake.  He placed the cake in front of her.  “Here.”</p><p>“Ooh, this looks good,” said Fragil.  </p><p>“Good because I stole them from Charmy.”</p><p>Fragil froze as she was about to take a bite.  “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I swapped them out with two whole cheesecakes from another table,” said “Kirke”/Luck beaming a big bright smile.</p><p>Fragil smiled and relaxed a bit.  Clearly, he knew how to deal with Charmy from living with her.  “Good work!”</p><p>“Hah, it hadn’t been boring hanging out with you!  I was gonna escape earlier but then you crawled under my table,” he admitted.  “How’d you know I wasn’t some creep?”</p><p>“I may not be good as you with sensing mana, but I still can.  You were familiar, therefore safe and if you were a Magic Knight who was a creep, I’d have put you on ice,” replied Fragil.  Magic Knights had to be careful interacting with civilians and nobles/royals who were not Magic Knights, after all.</p><p>“You are so cool.”</p><p>If Fragil wasn’t careful, she was going to get used to the praise and be disappointed if he ran away from her at the end of the night.  It’d not like she hadn’t gotten her heart broken before, but maybe, this time, it’d work out with someone that she Liked, respected and had a similar career to her.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fragil is very cute and smitten</p><p>Luck/Kirke - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/28710516362309094/<br/>Fragil/Kalliope - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/430304939390715288/</p><p>let me know what you think<br/>we're getting closer to reveal times ahhhhh<br/>tomorrow two more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cause all the dreams you never thought you’d lose got tossed along the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nebra's having a good time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nebra admittedly hadn’t meant to stay out on the balcony with “Raphael” too long.  She simply wanted to get some fresh air and away from judging eyes.  But, then, he was so nice and didn’t judge her, even when she told him that she was of the noble class and had to work on being a better person.</p><p>It was unfortunate habit of hers to feel like everyone around her was judging her.  Granted, that’s how things went in the Silva house—to be in a constant state of judgement for their position as a royal of the Clover Kingdom.  Her own insecurities, which she hid with harsh words and judging others with a sneer at one point, made her not admit that she like making dresses and other outfits in her spare time.  </p><p>Still, she’d rather talk with the mysterious stranger on a balcony than go back inside and get herself worked up again.  She hated the stares, but thankfully the mask she wore hid her true identity so only the Wizard King Julius, Marx and the two mask makers seen her in her dress as Nebra Silva and not “Viviana the Lady.”  It was a May evening, so it was cool but not too cold that she was freezing. “Raphael” gave her his suit jacket, claiming that he ran warm.</p><p>She hadn’t known what to speak about with him, so she asked him about his life in the Forsaken Realm before becoming a Magic Knight.  He spoke about his hard-working single mother, who was the town’s blacksmith and how he used to trouble her by being a ruffian.  It was clear to Nebra that he adored his mother.  His love of his mother had gotten her to talk about her mother and the very few precious memories of Acier Silva that Nebra had with her before Noelle was born.  (They didn’t use actual names).</p><p>“I use to resent my sister, because I blamed her for my mother’s death, though I came to learn the truth later,” said Nebra.  “I’ve come to terms with the truth and realized it was something unavoidable that was no one’s fault but the devil.”</p><p>“Devils are quite bad news,” said “Raphael.”  “Seems like we both know a lot of people affected by the actions of the devils.  But you and your sister are on good terms now?”</p><p>“We write letters, since we’re both so awkward, but I think we’re okay.  I don’t think she’ll ever truly forgive me, but that’s okay, I’m not owed an apology,” said Nebra, with a soft sigh. “Besides, she’s got a cool big sis type in her squad, so I’m sure my sister doesn’t need me in that position.  I ruined our relationship the first time I did something horrid to her.”</p><p>“That’s the good thing about people,” said “Raphael.”  “There’s always room to change, to grow, to learn.   I was a rude, bad guy and you were an awfully mean lady.  But now, after learning to change, we’re two Magic Knights who try to do right by the people in our lives and protect the home we live in with everyone.  Me with my Ma and you with your siblings.  Us with our respective squads.”</p><p>Nebra nodded in agreement.  “Yeah…”  She was going to continue their conversation, a rather deep and meaningful one, when she was cut off by some noise.</p><p>That’s when they heard the shouting, causing them both to abruptly stand up and rush inside to the ballroom.  There was some kind of commotion but not in this ballroom, as it seemed that the shrieking came from the people entering the ballroom Nebra and “Raphael” were in from elsewhere.</p><p>Nebra pushed her way through the crowds of confused people with “Raphael” on her tail to see that it was Fuegoleon, Sal and Lord Julius with a small creature that Nebra remembered from her royal lessons—the Gnome.  She crossed her arms and sighed in relief that something may have had happened.  It seemed that her cousin and his wife, along with the Wizard King, had things under control.</p><p>She looked over the area and spotted Noelle in the crowd with her date, the young man from the underwater kingdom.  Since Noelle had come with a date, her mask hadn’t been magicked to hide herself under a disguise.  Nebra smiled briefly because Noelle looked exactly like their mother at that moment.</p><p>“It’s a good thing that nothing happened,” said “Raphael,” coming to stand next to her.  “Is that the Gnome, Spirit of Earth?  Oh, man, too bad my friend can’t see this right now.”  </p><p>Nebra thought to herself that it was a pity that Sol was missing out on seeing it.  The young woman from the Blue Rose Knights had proclaimed often and loudly that she wanted to have the Spirit of Earth, like Yuno had Bell and Fuegoleon had Salamander.  (Noelle worked with Undine, but Undine preferred to continue to stay and watch over the Heart Kingdom, as she had served the Queens of the Heart Kingdom for many centuries).  “Yes, it’s quite interesting, that Gnome.  I wonder why it came.”</p><p>Then Nebra remembered something.  “Oh, no.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I hope Gnome didn’t run into Miss Pappitson, she’s half-dwarf and the Gnome and the dwarves have had a feud for centuries about some Chalice or something,” said Nebra, shaking her head.  </p><p>“Ah, it probably did,” said “Raphael” pointing at a familiar sight of one of Charmy Pappitson’s sheep creatures created by her magic.</p><p>Nebra snorted, very unladylike.  “Of course, what was I expecting?”</p><p>“Best thing about being in the Clover Kingdom, it ain’t ever boring.”</p><p>“I agree with that,” said Nebra, nodding.  There was always something going on in their Kingdom.  “Hey, Raphael, do you want to drink at the bar with me?”</p><p>“I’m in, but not too much since I got to collect my idiot friends later, er, this early morning,” said “Raphael.”</p><p>“Fine with me.  I’ve to track down both my brothers anyway later, so troublesome those two.”</p><p>And "Raphael" laughed good-naturedly.  He offered his arm to escort her all gentleman-like, which she took as they headed towards the bar, ignoring the fact that Gnome was arguing with the Wizard King and Captain Fuegoleon Vermilion of the Crimson Lions.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooot</p><p>so, only one chapter today, I woke up super later and then had writer's block, ahhhh</p><p>but we're getting near the end only four chapters left<br/>Tomorrow's first chapter will be featuring Nozel<br/>And also a chapter about the winners of the mini-contests</p><p>Then on Thursday you'll be getting the big Reveal chapter!  And then one chapter after that....</p><p>let me know what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don’t you wanna come with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nozel is done for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nozel probably had too much wine.  Otherwise, he’d never have enough courage to speak frankly and openly with a woman, who was playfully flirting with him.  He usually just get awkward and shut down in the face of blatant affection.  After all, he still had a hard time expressing his love to his siblings, though he tried and he thought he was getting better.  However, his Vice-Captain reminded him often that he was such a “mom,” which he interpreted that he was being an authority figure.</p>
<p>After dancing with her and having some sort of face-off with another couple, Nozel found that he did not mind that he wanted to keep spending time with her.  He envied the easiness that Fuegoleon had with speaking with people that made Nozel’s second cousin a favorite amongst everyone who knew him.</p>
<p>“You’re surprisingly shy,” teased “Bridgette.”  “It’s very cute on such a handsome man.”  She really was something.  Nozel didn’t care much for judging someone by looks, but he knew that “Bridgette” was beautiful, and the fact that she was a good person made it better.  He was sure that his siblings would like her, especially Noelle.  And no doubt his cousins Kirsch and Mimosa would like her.  Fuegoleon and Leopold would like her too.  As long as “Bridgette” was strong, Mereoleona would like her too.</p>
<p>He eyed the several dozen wine glasses that she alone downed, “You hold your liquor well.  And I can’t tell if you’re being flippant or serious about your compliments.”  </p>
<p>“Sweetie, it’s always both,” she replied, smiling like a cat who ate a canary at him.  Gosh, Nozel must be more lonely in his life than he realized, but this gentle teasing right there?  Nozel wanted someone like her more than he knew.</p>
<p>He had never known that he wanted to have a romantic partner until a possible prospect in “Bridgette” made him think about it.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Humming, as she adjusted her dress, “I know better than anyone that unwanted flirting is terrible, so I always make sure that I have an out.”</p>
<p>“So, you don’t get hurt or embarrass yourself?”</p>
<p>“Basically,” nodded “Bridgette.”  “But it’s not like I find a lot of people to pursue, I have some very protective friends.”</p>
<p>Nozel thought of Fuegoleon and Mereoleona, though they were distant family, they were his friends above all else.  He understood the need to want to protect friends from people who might hurt them.  “It’s good to have friends.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” she said.  “But honestly, I’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, so I don’t know how my friends or my Captain will react.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you are, in fact, a Magic Knight,” said Nozel, wondering if he had worked with her before on missions.  “I wondered.”  He knew that someone with this big and sweet a personality was definitely not in his squad, as most of the people in the Silver Eagles were very serious and quiet sort of people.  “Bridgette” could have been any number of squads—Coral Peacocks, Black Bulls, Azure Deer, Green Mantis, or the Crimson Lions were the ones that sprung to Nozel’s mind.</p>
<p>“Yep!  Sure am,” said “Bridgette.”  She grinned.  “I’m the cornerstone of the defense for my squad.”</p>
<p>Curious, Nozel asked, “What squad are you in?”</p>
<p>“Hah!  No way, not telling, because you’re definitely smart enough to figure out who I am,” said “Bridgette.”  “And it’s way more fun for me.  I want to see the look on your face when you figure out who I am.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s fair,” said Nozel, knowing that the time drew near for the magic on the masks to be wearing off.  What was he going to do after the reveal?  He had no idea.  Should he ask her out for coffee?  Did he want to keep talking to her even after this evening?  What if she was in Yami or Jack’s squads?  He’d never hear the end of it from them at Captain’s meetings.  Nozel was pretty sure that Yami would sic Charlotte on him too, if Yami didn’t like it and Charlotte definitely would defend any woman deemed under her care (which included the women of every Magic Knight squad).</p>
<p>“Bridgette” smirked and poked his cheek.  “Don’t pout.  I promise not to run away at the end of the night, so we can talk without the magic.”</p>
<p>Nozel didn’t pout.  “I’m not pouting.”</p>
<p>She snorted out a laugh.  “You’re too cute.”  She poked his cheek again. </p>
<p>In once swift movement, he reached up and gently took her hand to stop her poking him, but mostly because he wanted to hold her hand more than he knew.</p>
<p>Naturally, she saw right through him, “If you want to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.”  Nozel was not sulking, not him, not the Captain of the Silver Eagles, not the heir to the Silva Royal House.  Nozel did not make it a habit to sulk, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“It’s an hour to reveal time,” said “Bridgette.”  “If you don’t take me on a date, after this, I’m going to have to fight you on principle.”</p>
<p>“Well, it won’t come to that,” said Nozel, feeling bolder.  Maybe he did drink a little too much, if he was asking a woman on a date when he didn’t even know her real face or name.  “Do you want to get coffee or something, sometime?”</p>
<p>“Even if I’m hideous, even if I’m a witch, even if I’m not who expected,” “Bridgette” asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  So long as you’re okay with me, in return.”</p>
<p>“Bridgette” squeezed his hand and said, “I’d like that a lot.”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY</p>
<p>We're getting there.</p>
<p>One more chapter today!!!!!</p>
<p>Bridgette/Vanessa<br/>Theodora/Nozel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Winner, Winner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who won the mini contests</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cute Gauche/Grey content while the winners of the mini contests (judged by mysterious judges idk, i didn't plan that part)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grey, don’t you be falling asleep, we have a half-hour left of this thing and then Finral is taking us home,” said Gauche to his cute, small girlfriend.  Gauche sighed when she didn’t respond, though it didn’t help that she was wearing his suit jacket and he was holding her in his lap.  It was a late for Grey too, as she was not used to be up at all hours.  Gauche didn’t care either way, but he didn’t want Grey to get sick tomorrow with a bad headache because then, he’d have to make the horrifying choice of taking care of Grey or going to visit Marie.</p>
<p>“I’m not sleeping, resting my eyes,” yawned Grey, pressed herself closer to Gauche.</p>
<p>“Oi, watch it,” grumbled Gauche.  He scanned the crowd, which was thinning considerably.  However, he wasn’t so mean to move and disturb Grey, because she was tired and ready to sleep for a week.  Grey didn’t respond except to make some sort of cute noise that was nonsense.  Gauche sighed.</p>
<p>
  <i> “Attention, everyone, it is I, your benevolent ruler, King Augustus Kira Clover XIII, with the final judgements upon the winners of the Mini-Contest for the Masquerade Ball.”</i>
</p>
<p>Gauche rolled his eyes at the sound of their moronic king.  Gauche wondered where Lord Julius ran off, but knowing that old man stuck in a body of a sixteen-year-old, Julius’s causing trouble.  Still, Gauche shifted in the chair, making sure not to jostle Grey too much, as he kept an ear out for the announcements.  </p>
<p>
  <i> “First I want to announce the official couple of the Masquerade Ball, the Baron and Baroness for the evening, Captain Fuegoleon Vermillion and 1st Class Senior Magic Knight Sal Vermillion!” </i>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, what’s that man yapping about now,” mumbled Grey.  “He didn’t even call them by their proper titles.”</p>
<p>“Noticed that while you were sleeping, huh?”  It was true that since Fuegoleon was also a member of the Vermillion House and the Heir apparent (since Mereoleona didn’t give two shits), and by extension, so was his wife Sal.  It should have been Lord Captain and 1st Class Senior Magic Knight Lady Sal.  And Gauche only knew this after Noelle schooled all the Black Bulls on the use of titles.</p>
<p>“I’m not sleeping, I’m resting my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Likely story, babe.”</p>
<p>Before Grey was able to protest more, the annoying voice of the king interrupted, <i>“The best dancers of the evening were those using the names Melody and Alexios, who will be the night’s Duke and Duchess!” </i></p>
<p>“Can he not use a magic device to make his voice louder and more annoying,” said Gauche, wincing.  Grey shifted in his hold.  “Oi, I told you to be careful!”  She giggled at his expense.</p>
<p>
  <i> “AND NOW!  The King and Queen of the Masquerade Ball are the best dressed of the evening, and they are using the names Bridgette and Theodore!  All the winners will be contacted by the Office of the Wizard King for the forms for your one request from me, your beloved King!  There’s 10 minutes until the magic of the masks wear off!  Please react accordingly and have a good evening.” </i>
</p>
<p>Gauche stood up and picked up Grey in one swift motion, holding her bridal style.  “Let’s get to the meeting spot, I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for staying all night, Gauche.”  She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  “Love you.”</p>
<p>Face on fire, Gauche grunted, “Love you too.”</p>
<p>“Do you think everyone else had fun?”  She said it a soft, worried tone, as she had worried about their dateless squadmates and their tendency for trouble.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it went great for them.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  She yawned again and fell back to sleep in his arms, as he headed out of the ballroom for the exit to the city itself.</p>
<p>“Oi!  You’re gonna get a headache, you damn cutie!”</p>
<p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The Masquerade King and Queen, the best dressed (Vanessa and Nozel) AKA Bridgette and Theodore<br/>-The Masquerade Duke and Duchess, the best dancers (Gordon and Letoile) AKA Alexios and Melody<br/>-The Masquerade Baron and Baroness, the best couple (Fuego and his wife), who didn't have mystery names since they came together and their masks weren't magicked</p>
<p>AND WHAT'S NEXT??!??!</p>
<p>THE REVEALS</p>
<p>Tomorrow!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Reveals (Cue the Panic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reveals....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I present you with an angst-fluff sandwich</p><p>Fluff, then Angst, then a bit of Humor, then more Angst, and ending on some Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“THE MASQUERADE BALL HAS CONCLUDED!  YOU MAY REMOVE THE MASKS, BUT ONCE YOU DO, THE MAGIC WILL BE GONE!  THANK YOU FOR COMING! PLEASE GET HOME SAFELY!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>you’re my end and my beginning</b>
  </i>
</p><p>As soon as Asta heard the announcement, he yanked off the mask without much fanfare.  The soft snort of amusement from Yuno was cute, as Asta just knew that he was with Yuno all night as his childhood friend and primary rival took off his mask.  Asta grinned up at his obnoxiously handsome jerk of a rival and said, grinning, “Hey, Yuno.”</p><p>“Hey, Asta,” said Yuno, smirking.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“So,” Yuno responded.</p><p>Asta scratched the back of his head.  He knew he had been way flirtier with Yuno tonight than he normally would ever be in normal circumstances.  Asta hoped Yuno understood that Asta loved him.  They knew each other the best so why wouldn’t Yuno know, even if they never said it out loud?</p><p>Yuno flicked Asta’s forehead.  “Don’t think so much, you’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>“You need better insults, pretty boy,” said Asta, grinning.  And then, he had an idea, “Yuno, close your eyes?”</p><p>Yuno gave him a cautious look.  “Why?”</p><p>“Don’t you trust me,” asked Asta, cheekily.</p><p>Yuno let out a sigh and stood there, eyes closed.  “Hurry up.  I’m tired.”</p><p>Asta grabbed one of the chairs from the table and placed it in front of Yuno.  Asta climbed on top of the seat of the chair.  Nervously, Asta grabbed Yuno by his fancy suit jacket and kissed him.  Yuno let out a gasp in shock, as Asta pulled away.</p><p>Face on fire, Asta hopped off the chair and moved it out of the way.  He forced himself to look at Yuno.  The normally unflappable Yuno was dumbstruck, blushing bright red.  Asta hadn’t seen Yuno so embarrassed in years.  </p><p>“You’re so cute.  Your ears are bright red too, that’s adorable,” said Asta, fondly and laughing.  Yuno didn’t have a witty comeback.  Was Yuno that shocked?  Asta stopped laughing and said, “Did I break you, Yuno?  Come on, I just did something that I wanted to do since I was seven.”</p><p>“Seven,” croaked Yuno.  “You’ve liked me since we were seven?!?  What about your crush on Sister Lily!?”</p><p>Asta tilted his head and put his hand on his chin, thoughtfully.  “One, I’ve always liked you.  And two, you can have multiple crushes, Yuno.  I liked Sister Lily and thought that Yuno didn’t like me that, so that’s why I always asked her to marry me.”</p><p>A strangled noise came out of Yuno’s mouth, “Why would you think that I didn’t like you?”</p><p>“Yuno,” said Asta, sternly, crossing his arms. “I asked you to marry me when we were five and you said, “Dummy Asta, two boys can’t get married.”  Do you not remember everything from our childhood?”</p><p>“I was five, what did I know?  How was I supposed to know you were serious,” demanded Yuno, absolutely flustered.  It was always fun to see unshakeable Yuno freak out, just because it was only Asta that was able to make him.  “And yes, I remember our childhood, just maybe not the same way as you!  Unbelievable.” </p><p>Sighing, Asta smiled at Yuno.  “I love you, Yuno.  Do you want to date me?”</p><p>Yuno hugged Asta and whispered, “Yeah, I love you too, you pain.  And yes, I want to date you and kiss you and hold your hand.  And I demand a redo marriage proposal.”</p><p>Asta chuckled, hugging Yuno tightly.  “I like that idea.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>always a touch out of view</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Zora had been waiting for this since he kissed the guy.  After all, he wasn’t the type to go around kissing people that he didn’t intend to take on a date.  His dad raised a gentleman and Zora wasn’t about to disrespect his dad.  So, as soon as he heard the announcement, he stood up and said, “I’m taking this off.”</p><p>So Zora did without much fanfare.  Zora put the mask in his pocket.  He pulled out his personal lower face mask, which he took off for the party, but he waited to put it back on his face.</p><p>His companion choked out, “Zora?!”  </p><p>Stilling, Zora asked, “Oh, good. We know each other.”  The fact that they knew each other was a positive thing since Zora wasn’t normally good with new people.  Perhaps that was why he and “Andreas” got along so well since they interacted before the Masquerade Ball…?  “So, are ya gonna take off that mask or what?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should,” said “Andreas,” calmly.</p><p>Zora glared at him.  As with most things in Zora’s life (except finding a place with the Black Bulls), Zora realistic, bordering on cynical, way of looking at life was correct that most people were actually terrible.  “Why?  Ya embarrassed to be consortin’ with a Black Bull or is it just that you don’t actually care for me as myself.”</p><p>“Don’t be a rude asshole, Zora!  And that is not the case, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Oh, so tell me?”</p><p>“I’m afraid that you won’t like me,” said “Andreas,” softly.  “Once I take this off, your opinion will shift of me.”</p><p>“How about I make that decision for myself?  If I know you and you haven’t run away yet, it means that you’re not afraid of me and you, at least, respect me,” said Zora, arms crossed, giving what he hoped was the best disapproving look he could muster.  “Take the mask off.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Can’t or won’t?”  Zora snarled.</p><p>They had a stand-off.  Zora stared at “Andreas” and “Andreas” didn’t respond for moments.  “I think I should go.”  And then, “Andreas” ran into the crowd, easily disappearing with the retreating crowd, leaving Zora standing there shocked.  Zora didn’t even get his real name.</p><p>Zora cursed something fierce. But then he sighed.  Guess that it was just a one night thing, after all, Zora thought to himself, as he put his lower-face mask back on and headed to find Finral for a ride home.  To say that he was hurt was an understatement.  He wondered if Charmy would make him brownies when he got home.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>switch on the sky and the stars glow for you</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Gordon had the best evening of his life, but now it was coming to an end.  He almost wanted to run away before the illusion was broken.  What if “Melody” went running scared of him because he was too weird?  Gordon wouldn’t be able to take it, if she did because he thought that she might be someone special.</p><p>“Your hands are sweating, are you nervous about taking the masks off,” asked “Melody.”  She said it kindly with no judgement.  “I’m a bit nervous too.”</p><p>Gordon didn’t think she had to be nervous because he’d like no matter how she looked.  “You should go first.”</p><p>“Alright,” she said, taking off her Masquerade mask.  Gordon released the breath he didn’t know he was holding as the magic faded immediately from around her.  “Letoile Becquerel of the Golden Dawn.”</p><p>Gordon knew who she was, how could he not?  The Black Bulls made it a habit of Learning about all the amazing people in the other squads, so they were able to figure out ways to work with others when the time called for it.  And since the Black Bulls were the rivals of the Golden Dawn, it stood to reason to learn everything they could about them.  Not only was she skilled as a Magic Knight, her magic was impressive and she was intelligent and dutiful, but she was beautiful and kind on top of it.</p><p>He felt the same feeling of inadequacy that bubbled up and over in him sometimes and wondered why the hell hadn’t he said anything and why was he just standing there looking like a right buffoon in front of an amazing woman who he liked? </p><p>“Um…”  Truly, he was a wordsmith, he internally scolded himself.  His granny would be disappointed.</p><p>Lady Letoile brushed her green bangs out of her face and smiled shyly, “Your turn.”</p><p>She was beautiful and Gordon was unworthy of her attention.  He knew that she wouldn’t run away screaming, because they had interacted before in a professional setting.  But he already knew that she’d just want to be friends with him (which was great and amazing, because he wanted more friends).  Gordon just wanted to be a bit selfish and wanted the person he liked to like him back in the same way.</p><p>So, Gordon made an impulse decision to run, because his heart wasn’t strong enough for rejection.</p><p>He ran and didn’t dare look back.</p><p>(Because if he did, he’d run back to her, take off the mask he wore, and ask to hold her hand).</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>I’d trade my soul for a wish</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Finral didn’t not what to expect at the end of the night, when “Caspar” grabbed Finral’s hand before Finral fled the ballroom.  Nearly unable to look at the Princely “Caspar,” Finral said, “I don’t know if you want to know who I am.”</p><p>“You won’t disappoint me,” said “Caspar.”  “I’d like to get to know you better, the real you without masks and rules preventing finding out more.”</p><p>Finral bit his lip.  “That’s really sweet of you, but I’m a general disappointment.”</p><p>“I don’t see how,” said “Caspar,” truthfully.  “From what I seen, you’re kind, a good Magic Knight and you can work well with others.  How’s that a disappointment?  Did your father really mess with your mind that badly?  I’d like to have a word with him.”  At the end, “Caspar” even began to get a little angry that told Finral that “Caspar” would indeed fight Finral’s father.</p><p>Cracking a smile, Finral said, “You’re the kind one, hanging around me all night when you could have spent time with nearly anyone else.”</p><p>“Bah!  I wanted to spend time with you.  I said so, didn’t I?  Go ahead, take your mask off, it’s going to be fine,” said “Caspar,” nodding.</p><p>And Finral believed him.  Someone who had that strong faith that everyone would work out was someone that Finral always strived to be.  Perhaps, it was why he loved Captain Yami so much and admired Asta’s spirit.  “Well, okay, I guess.  I’ll take my mask off first then.”</p><p>“Awesome!”  “Caspar” was cheerful to fault it seemed.</p><p>Finral sighed and took off his Masquerade mask, letting the magic disappear.  The mask would be a good souvenir for the day.  “Um, you might know me?  Finral Roulacase, the Black Bull’s transportation expert.”  </p><p>“Caspar” started at Finral for one too many minutes, almost in shock.  But then, “Caspar” moved to take off his mask, making Finral’s heart jump.  Was Finral not getting rejected right now?  Was “Caspar” the person who Finral had been waiting for his entire life?  The smile on “Caspar’s” face made Finral have hope.</p><p>Unfortunately, Finral was not that lucky, as a grinning Yami dragged a giggling Charlotte (holding hands) barreled towards Finral and “Caspar.”</p><p>“Finral!  We need to move!  Jack is pissed,” said Yami. “Quick!”</p><p>Finral knew better than to ask, but still as he opened a portal to the Black Bulls’ meeting spot, “Captain, what did you do?”</p><p>“No time,” said Yami, as he put Charlotte through the portal and grabbed Finral by the back of his suit jacket through the portal with Finral protesting.</p><p>And just like that, Finral was at the gate to the Capital where Yami and Charlotte were giggling like they had way too much to drink, Gauche was holding a sleeping Grey, a pissed and annoyed Zora was leaning against a store, and a crying Gordon stood waiting to get home.  Charmy and Rill were doing nose kisses as part of their goodbye routine, as Rill had to go back to the Azure Deer Headquarters.  Finral wanted to cry in frustration because he didn’t know who “Caspar” was, but the good thing was that “Caspar” knew who Finral was, so maybe “Caspar” would stop by to see Finral.</p><p>“Who are we missing, Gauche?”  Finral asked Gauche because he looked to be only helpful one there.</p><p>“Magna, Luck, Asta, and Vanessa.”</p><p>“And Lady Noelle?”</p><p>“Remember, she’s going to stay at that girl Rebecca’s house with the underwater siblings,” said Gauche, making a face at the mention of Noelle going to spend the time with her boyfriend, even if Noelle was nineteen and responsible.  It was Finral’s reaction too.  Noelle was their precious friend, after all.  “If that boyfriend of hers does anything funny, I’m castrating him.”</p><p>“I’ll help,” said Zora, scowling.  Finral winced.  Zora must have had a rough evening, if he was that mad.</p><p>Finral sighed.  He went over to Captain Yami and Charlotte, “What did you two do to Captain Jack?”</p><p>“Just a little prank,” snickered Yami, pretty pleased with himself.</p><p>“I’m sure Puli will be able to calm him down,” said Charlotte.  She was giggling, meaning that she must have had one drink in her and Finral wanted to smack his Captain because everyone knew that Charlotte couldn’t hold her alcohol. </p><p>“You two are Captains, please act like it,” said Finral, half-scolding.  He wondered if there was time to go back to seek out “Caspar” to finish their conversation.</p><p>That’s when Bell, the tiny wind spirit, flew towards them.  She had a scowl on her face.  “I’m supposed to tell you that Asta is going with Yuno to the Golden Dawn castle so don’t wait for him.  They’re dating, by the way, ugh, what a travesty.”</p><p>Finral felt his eye twitch.</p><p>But Gauche said what Finral felt.  “What does he think he’s doing moving so quickly?  You tell Asta he had better get his ass here right now!”</p><p>“Yeah, too late,” said Bell, pitying them.  “Asta and Yuno already left.  I’m being punished so I’ll be doing errands for the Wizard King for the next two weeks.”  With that, Bell flew off, leaving Finral with the knowledge that Asta had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was Yuno and while he was happy the two admitted their feelings, Gauche was right.  They were moving way too fast.</p><p>“I’ll leave that conversation up to you two,” said Yami, nodding solemnly, to Finral and Gauche.  “Zora, do not stink bug the entirety of the Golden Dawn.  Vangeance is annoying enough.”</p><p>Finral felt a headache coming, as he knew he had to stay so no one did anything reckless.  He hoped that “Caspar” meant what he said and that he’d see him soon.</p><p>“Zora, calm down,” said Finral, gently.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” snapped Zora.</p><p>“What crawled in your pants and died,” sniped Gauche.</p><p>“You wanna go, you sister-loving-freak?”</p><p>And then Grey in her sleep turned into her Big Form Grey, causing Gauche to fall over and Zora to cease his griping.  “Quiet, I’m trying to sleep!”</p><p>Finral sighed again, as a fight broke out (normal for the Black Bulls).  What were Magna, Vanessa and Luck doing?  </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>and I don’t want the world to see me</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“I almost don’t want to leave,” said “Kalliope,” sighing wistfully, as both of them avoided the mad rush to the exit.  Since the big announcement to the end of the party, she didn’t move so Luck knew it was rude to leave her. They had spent almost the entire evening and early morning together.  Anyway, he didn’t care for battling the throngs of people leaving.  Finral would wait until everyone showed up at the meeting spot for as long as it took.</p><p>Luck gave her a look.  “Don’t you want to do the whole take the mask of thing reveal?”</p><p>“Kalliope” grinned, “I already figured out who you are!”</p><p>“Oh really,” asked Luck, excitedly.  “Then, who am I?”</p><p>“Luck Voltia of the Black Bulls, there’s no way I couldn’t know after your display of lightning and your giddiness for a fight,” said “Kalliope.”  </p><p>Luck was pleased that he had some notoriety that he was known to other Magic Knights.  He took off his mask.  “Great guess!”  He felt better having the mask off.  Luck wasn’t a fan of other people using magic on him.  “Your turn.  I know that you’re an ice wizard and you’re in Rill’s squad!  And I remember distinctly there was an Azure Deer ice wizard on Finral’s brother’s team in the Royal Knights Exams!  You’re in the Royal Knights with me, Asta and Noelle!  But I’m bad at names, so I can’t remember.”</p><p>“Fragil Tormenta.  I’m surprised you remembered that much,” she replied, taking off her mask.</p><p>And then Luck remembered her face.  It meant that she was strong, getting chosen by the Royal Knights and the fact that she also had excess mana from the time being possessed by an elf.  “Yes!  I know you!  You went head to head with Leo!  And later fought Asta, Zora and Mimosa, but you lost since Langris was a dick.  And, and you also got possessed like me!”</p><p>Fragil smiled widely.  “That’s all true, yes.”</p><p>“Wild!  It was good that I got to hang out with someone who wasn’t a weakling,” said Luck.  Well, now they knew who each other was and this was where Luck didn’t know what to do.  He wanted to see her again and maybe train together, because training was always a good time.  But then again, Finral did always say that he scared off the girls when Finral used to drag him to group dates because Luck was too scary and the girls were too delicate or something.  “Um, so I bet Rill is with Charmy right now doing their lovey-dovey goodbye ritual.  I can take you to our meeting spot so you can grab your Captain.”</p><p>“No that’s okay,” said Fragil, smiling, as a figure approached.  “Hello, Vice-Captain, did you have a nice evening off?”  The Vice-Captain of the Azure Deer Mackenzie Ruford was fuming mad.  Luck was impressed that Fragil didn’t look dismayed in the least.  </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.  I got a message from the Wizard King telling me that Captain Rill got into a fight with the Spirit of Earth!  Fragil, you were supposed to be supervising him and Miss Charmy!”</p><p>“Well, he is Captain and I’m not his mother,” said Fragil, without batting an eye.</p><p>Luck watched the two women from Azure Deer go back and forth about their Captain and incidents and that was when Luck felt a strange feeling that he hadn’t ever experienced before that wasn’t related to the Black Bulls in some way.  A smile formed on his face, as he realized that he quickly grew fond of Fragil.</p><p>And then, Luck froze.  Fond?  He was Luck Voltia and he was twenty-one and fond of a woman!  What was happening?  Was this how Captain Yami felt about Captain Charlotte?  Was this how Asta felt about Yuno?  Was this how Gauche felt for Grey?  Was it that kind of fond?  Luck didn’t know for he was still getting used to having other emotions besides bloodlust and anger.</p><p>There was part of him that liked the idea, but there was the other part (the part that still suspiciously sounded like his mother) that rejected the notion that Luck needed anyone romantically in his life.  </p><p>All he knew as he observed Fragil without the magic of the Masquerade mask and going head-to-head with her Vice-Captain in a verbal spar was that Luck wanted to see her again, a lot.  Knowing that he needed time to process and not knowing how to handle proper social situations, he fled without saying goodbye or letting Fragil know.  He went to the doors to the balcony and ran into Noelle’s sister Nebra and a guy who had to be Magna (as Luck’s best friend and rival, Luck knew Magna’s mana the best, second only to Luck’s own).</p><p>And so he grabbed Magna on his way as he jumped off the balcony with Magna screaming profanities at him.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>but I know you’re so much more</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Moments before Luck crashed their moment…</i>
</p><p>“Viviana” took Magna back out to the balcony where they first ran into each other, as he watched her work up enough courage to take off her mask. Magna offered for her to go first, since as his Ma taught him, ladies first.  When she took of his mask and told her name, then Magna would do so.</p><p>“It’s gonna work out,” said Magna, as “Viviana” for the tenth time since the announcement stopped herself from taking her mask off.  “I’m not going to run away.”</p><p>“Ugh, I’m being ridiculous,” she said.  “I’m a grown woman, I can do this!”  In one moment, she took the mask off and Magna was face-to-face with Noelle’s older sister Nebra.  The Silva Siblings all had similar features, though from Magna knew Noelle was a spitting image of their mother. The more angular features of the older siblings had to have come from their father that Noelle never mentioned so Magna never asked.</p><p>“Noelle’s big sis, huh?  Guess I should have figured it out,” said Magna.  It made sense from what Nebra told him and what he knew about her.  “I’m glad that you’re sticking to becoming better.  Noelle’s real proud of ya.”</p><p>Nebra blushed, the same way that Noelle did when she was trying not to be pleased and wasn’t that cute, “She talks about me?  Wait, you know my sister?”</p><p>“Yeah, Noelle is my junior,” said Magna.</p><p>“You’re a Black Bull!  That makes so much sense,” said Nebra.  And then hope in her eyes, “Noelle talks about me?”</p><p>“Yeah, she looks forward to your letters,” said Magna.  He nodded.  “I should take this off.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Nebra, politely, though a bit eagerly.  Magna briefly wondered why the fuck were the Silva siblings that starved for positive attention.  He’s seen it in Noelle the most the desire to have someone love them, but Magna saw shades of it in her older siblings.  Perhaps he needed to enlist his Ma to find out from Noelle what the heck the rest of the Silva family was like.  It didn’t seem healthy.</p><p>Nebra would probably tell him.  He definitely wanted to get to know her better, because everyone had layers (Like from that story that Gauche threw at Magna’s head the other day).  After all, Magna admired anyone trying to become better, because sometimes that’s all you can do in this life was just keep trying to be better.</p><p>Magna was millimeters from pulling his mask off when he sensed his troublesome best friend immediately barreling out of the ballroom and grabbing Magna in the process.  Luck jumped off the balcony of the castle as Magna cursed,</p><p>“GODDAMNIT LUCK!”</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>and she was there all pink and gold and glittering</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Vanessa took off her mask immediately.  She sighed in relief.  The mask was getting a bit heavy on her head. “Ahh, much better.”  She looked over to her handsome companion to find him taking his mask off and revealing that she had been flirting with Nozel Silva all evening.  She snorted.  “Captain Yami is gonna flip his shit.”</p><p>“That was just what I was thinking,” said Nozel, easily.  It was weird to see him without his braid in front of his face.  “But you are not who I expected.  I was pleasantly surprised.  Noelle speaks very highly of you, Miss Enoteca.”</p><p>“Vanessa, my name’s Vanessa,” she said.  “No need to be formal.  You know if this was before the elf war, I’d have decked you when I saw who you were.  But since you apologized to Noelle and become a proper big brother, you’re okay.”</p><p>Nozel opened his mouth to respond, but then nodded his head.  “That’d be fair.  Thank you for watching out for Noelle.”</p><p>“It’s all my pleasure,” said Vanessa, grinning.  “But I didn’t know that her brother was such a sweet talker underneath that regal demeanor!  And you’re still taking me for coffee, I hope?”</p><p>“If you’ll still have me.”</p><p>Vanessa laughed.  “You bet, handsome.  You want to walk me to my squad’s meeting spot?”</p><p>Nozel almost smiled and held his hand out for hers.  “I shall accompany you.  I might have to fight Yami, though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” she grinned.</p><p>“That’s reassuring,” said Nozel, serious and not sarcastic.  “You are the cornerstone of your squad’s defense, after all.”</p><p>Vanessa blushed at the outright praise. </p><p>Captain Yami was going to be so mad.  Because Vanessa was keeping Nozel, no matter what Captain Yami or her overprotective brother figures had to say about it.  At least, Noelle would be happy.</p><p>
  <i>to be continued</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song lyric in order:<br/>“All of Me” by John Legend<br/>“Polaroid” by Imagine Dragons<br/>“When Can I See You Again” by Owl City (AKA from Wreck It Ralph)<br/>“Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen<br/>“Iris” by Goo Goo Dolls<br/>“Let Love in” by Goo Goo Dolls<br/>“Only If For A Night” by Florence and the Machine</p><p> </p><p>That was a long one!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it!  Don't worry!  Everything is going to be a happy ending in the next chapter.</p><p>The next chapter will be out on Saturday or Sunday because it's gonna be a long one (probably longer than this one)!</p><p>let me know what you think<br/>what were your favorite parts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Happy Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aww, yeah, a happy ending</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, this is the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>One week later</i>
</p><p>Zora sighed as he sat on a bench in a park in one of the towns in the Common Realm.  The Common Realm had some very nice parks that everyone was able to enjoy.  Of course, Zora wasn’t the time to be hanging around in a park where trees bloomed with beautiful flowers and families and couples were out on picnics.  The only reason he was there was because he got a letter the day before from “Andreas” asking to meet.</p><p>The letter was polite and apologetic in tone and asked for Zora to bring the mask from Masquerade and despite Zora’s better judgement of ignoring the letter and not going, Zora still came to the park fifteen minutes before the time.  Zora wanted to know who his Masquerade companion had been.  After a nearly of week of sulking and nursing his hurt feelings, Zora realized that maybe “Andreas” had a much more insecurity than he let on and that Zora might have been mean to him before.</p><p>Whatever it was, Zora needed to find out.  He gripped the Masquerade mask tightly in his hands, being wary not to break it.  He felt much more comfortable in his regular clothes and Black Bulls cloak.</p><p>“What am I doing,” Zora muttered to himself, hoping no one saw him talking to himself like a weirdo.  Should he have shown him?  “Andreas” was the one that ran away, not Zora.  And yet, Zora stayed put.  It’d be terrible to just stand someone up who asked to meet you.  </p><p>He sighed and looked at the big clock in the park center.  If “Andreas” was late, Zora was giving him ten minutes and then he was leaving.  He wasn’t going to be jerked around again!</p><p>Zora looked around the area to see if he could see someone with a Masquerade mask on their face (since the letter told Zora that’s how he’d be able to tell).</p><p>“You came,” asked a voice, a familiar voice.  Zora whipped around to find someone he knew wearing the same mask that “Andreas” had been wearing.</p><p>“Oh,” said Zora.  There was no mistaking the perfect vermillion hair and the Coral Peacocks’ cloak.  “Kirsch?”  Zora stood up and began to walk closer to him.  Since Zora wasn’t completely stupid, he realized that Kirsch had been worried that Zora wouldn’t like him since their first meeting had been disastrous and the general argumentative nature of their proceeding professional relationship.</p><p>“Wait, I had a speech planned and everything,” said Kirsch, not taking the mask off.  Zora reached him so they were standing close.  “I’m sorry for running away.  It was awful for me to do, especially when I do like you very much, more so when I found out it was you, Zora.”</p><p>Zora reached over and took Kirsch’s mask off.  Kirsch’s face was bright red and that clashed horribly with his hair, but it was adorable and Zora was far too fond.  He’d have liked to give Kirsch a kiss but his normal lower-face mask prevented it for the moment, so instead, Zora pulled Kirsch into a hug.  “Yer some kind of idiot, you know that, Kirsch?  Ya gonna take some responsibility or not?”</p><p>“Yeah, do you want to be my boyfriend,” said Kirsch, and from the sound of it, he was holding back sobs.</p><p>Zora pulled away from the hug but only so he could look at Kirsch’s pretty crying and flustered face.  Grunting in annoyance, Zora wiped away the tears.  “There ain’t no reason to be crying.  We got a lot of things to talk about, don’t we?”</p><p>Sniffling, Kirsch nodded, tearfully.  “You’re so sweet.  I think I’m falling in love with you.”</p><p>“Good,” said Zora, hoping that his face wasn’t getting too red.  “Come on, let’s get some food.”  Without much fanfare, Zora took Kirsch’s hand in his and even though Kirsch made a strangled sound, they walked out of the park together.</p><p>Zora was really glad he read the letter.</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>“Gordon!  You need to come out and eat!  I will break down this goddamn door!  Enough of your sulking!  Breakfast, NOW!”</p><p>It was Gauche once again banging on Gordon’s bedroom door at the Black Bulls’ base.  Gordon had been in his room for the past week, only eating what Charmy brought him, but it seemed that his friends had enough.  They wanted him at the breakfast table.  And if he didn’t eat, it was going to be an insult to Charmy and also to Noelle, who had been learning how to cook, and Henry, who had kitchen duties when Charmy was on missions.  And the last thing Gordon wanted was to insult his dearest friends.</p><p>Gordon sighed and forced himself out of bed.  He was still in his black pajamas and realized that he was going to actually have to get dressed.  He grumbled, as he got himself presentable.</p><p>He really shouldn’t be so depressed since it was his fault that he ran away in the first place.  Not only was he depressed, Gordon was also incredibly guilty.  </p><p>Before he started on another round of self-deprecating thoughts and his other negative feelings, there was another banging on his bedroom door.  This time it was Magna.  “GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!  IT’S BREAKFAST!”</p><p>Hefting a big sigh, Gordon exited his bedroom for the first time in a week.  He made his way downstairs.  Everyone was at the dining table.  Well, not everyone was there.  Zora was missing (not unusual for him to come and go as he pleased).  Asta was missing (again).  And surprisingly, Vanessa wasn’t there (because she never got off the couch before noon, as she was either nursing a hangover or complaining that she was too tired to move).  Captain Yami wasn’t at the table, but he was no doubt in the bathroom, as everyone knew when the Captain was trying to go.</p><p>“Oh, look who decided to join us,” said Charmy.  Despite her diminutive stature, she was looking the part of a disapproving mom.  Though she was dressed for a mission, she had her apron over it, and she was holding a spatula as they were having pancakes.  “Sit down and you had better eat your fill!”</p><p>Gordon sat next to Grey.  Grey smiled, warmly and gently at him, “Charmy’s in a mood since Captain Rill got a bit a trouble with his Vice-Captain.”</p><p>Charmy moved from the kitchen to slam a plate in front of Gordon.  “That idiot got himself grounded by his Vice-Captain!  I mean, how that happens is beyond me!”</p><p>“Thank you, Miss Charmy,” said Gordon, mumbling.  </p><p>Charmy nodded.</p><p>“Ugh, Miss Charmy,” said Noelle, pointing out the obvious, “you did start a fight with the Spirit of Earth.  And got Captain Rill involved.”</p><p>“But I miss my sweetie,” said Charmy, in protest.  “I need to find a boyfriend or girlfriend for his Vice-Captain!”</p><p>Gordon began eating, half-heartedly as Charmy began making plans as everyone tried to dissuade her from being a matchmaking for devious reasons.  Gordon smiled, as Charmy remembered that he liked chocolate chips in his pancakes.  It was nice eating breakfast with everyone again, with all their chaos and aggressive affection.</p><p>“Finally,” muttered Gauche, who was sitting across from Grey.  “Gordon, you’re being ridiculous you know.”  The bickering of Noelle, Charmy and now Henry was background noise.  “If you like someone, you got to say it clearly so they understand your feelings or you have no right to be upset.  I’d go and talk to that lady and get properly rejected or accepted.  We’re Black Bulls, there ain’t no room for half-assing shit.”</p><p>Gordon nearly teared up. Gauche was so good at giving pep talks, despite being a sister-loving-jerk.</p><p>Finally relaxing a bit, he dug into his breakfast with more gusto.</p><p>The chaotic morning at the Black Bulls was soon interrupted moments later, as their front door got knocked down in an impressive display of magic by one Letoile Becquerel.  Like a bat out of hell, she charged into the house without saying anything and went for Gordon, grabbing him by his shirt.</p><p>“Lady Letoile?”  Gordon peered down at her and he was shocked to see bags under her eyes, her hair out of place and she was not wearing her Golden Dawn robe.</p><p>And then she kissed him.</p><p>He didn’t react, but when she stopped kissing him, she declared, “I finally found you!”  And then, Letoile passed out in Gordon’s arms.</p><p>“Wow, go Gordon,” said Luck.</p><p>“Good for you, buddy,” said Magna.</p><p>“Oh…my…door…is…broken…again.”</p><p>Gordon stared at the woman in his arms and said, so profoundly, “Uh, wha?”</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>Finral sighed as Henry went to start the repairs to the door, as he helped Gordon put Letoile on the couch to sleep.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone.  Sorry for the intrusion,” said Mimosa, entering the base (bypassing the mess) with Langris at her side, moments after Letoile kissed Gordon.  “We came with her since she hadn’t slept in a week and wouldn’t tell us what was up.”  Noelle ran over to hug her cousin.</p><p>“It seemed that she was trying to figure out the identity of the guy she met at the Masquerade Ball,” said Langris, giving Gordon a once over.  </p><p>Finral knew that Letoile was one of Langris’ friends, as she hadn’t shunned him after the incidents from three years ago.  “Morning, Lady Mimosa, and Morning, Langris!  I’m sad I didn’t get to see you two in your Masquerade outfits!”</p><p>“Brother,” said Langris, in greeting.  Finral was just so fond of his brother.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s just so great that it was Mr. Gordon,” said Mimosa, smiling dangerously.  “I was worried for a while, but I know Mr. Gordon is a nice guy and will be good to Letoile.”</p><p>Gordon stumbling over his words, “We’ll talk after she wakes up.”</p><p>“Excellent,” said Mimosa.  “Langris, can we stay and enjoy Charmy’s pancakes?”  Mimosa Vermilion had become very dangerous in the Last three years.  Finral was still impressed by her and Lady Noelle.</p><p>“If it isn’t a bother,” said Langris.  Before Finral thought to compliment his brother’s politeness, his little brother continued, but with complaints, “And it beats having to watch Yuno and Asta moon over each other during breakfast for the seventh time.  When can you take Asta back?  Their lovey-dovey time is very irritating.”</p><p>“Aww, but it was about time they got together,” said Noelle, rolling her eyes.  “Don’t you think, Finral?  Have you had that talk with Asta?  He’s been visiting Yuno an awful lot.”</p><p>Blanching, since Finral had his own mystery debacle (waiting for “Caspar” to get in touch), “Ahh, well, it’s not all on me.  Gauche is supposed to help with that talk.”</p><p>“The only talk we need to have is with Yuno,” said Gauche, darkly.</p><p>“Honey, no,” scolded Grey.</p><p>“Yes, baby,” sad Gauche, immediately.</p><p>“Back to breakfast, everyone, the food is getting cold,” demanded Charmy.  With Gordon fussing over a sleeping Letoile and Henry fixing the door, Mimosa and Langris took over their seats.</p><p>Breakfast at home was always something, Finral thought to himself.  He wondered if “Caspar” forgot about him.  He glanced over at Gordon sitting on the floor by the couch where Letoile slept away her one week bout of mania.  Finral couldn’t help but be a little envious that she went to all the effort to find Gordon, when “Caspar” knew who Finral was and still hadn’t gotten in touch.</p><p>“All…done,” Henry declared proudly at the newly reconstructed door for the house.</p><p>And then the banging began and Finral tensed along with everyone in the room, because it could one person who knocked on a door like that.</p><p>The door busted opened and one flame hand shot out and grabbed Finral by his head.  Mereoleona Vermillion arrived and Finral was gonna die.  “Your door is still weak, Black Bulls! Tell Yami I’m borrowing this guy.”</p><p>“My…door…no.”</p><p>Finral panicked and said, “Someone help.”</p><p>“Sorry, Brother, even I can’t match up to the might of Captain Mereoleona Vermillion,” said Langris, without an ounce of remorse.</p><p>“Have fun,” called the Black Bulls, who were no help at all.</p><p>“Be gentle with Mr. Finral, Cousin Mereo,” said Mimosa.</p><p>And with that Finral was dragged away from breakfast and his home by the most frightening woman in the world.  She didn’t say anything as she got on her broom and flew off.  She didn’t let him sit on the broom, his life was hanging in the balance as he dangled in the air, only held by her flame hand.</p><p>His head was getting hot too.</p><p>Terrified, he must have blacked out at some point because the next thing that Finral knew he was in the courtyard of the Crimson Lions’ headquarters.  He was still in Mereoleona’s clutches as she dragged him inside through the halls.  </p><p>Every Crimson Lion squad member didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that Mereoleona was dragging someone through their compound by flames.  He even passed by Fuegoleon and Sal (though she wasn’t a squad member, she was married to their captain) who greeted them as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>Finally, Finral found himself being flung through someone’s bedroom door.  Finral landed ungracefully on the carpeted floor, as Mereoleona yelled, “TALK LIKE MEN, YOU COWARDS!”  She slammed the door shut and there was a noticeable sizzle, which told Finral that she melted the door shut.</p><p>“Oh My God, are you okay?”</p><p>Gentle, but strong hands helped Finral sit up and he was face-to-face with more handsome-every-time-Finral-saw him Leopold Vermillion.  Shaking his heads to get his bearings in order, Finral immediately noticed that the normally jovial Leo was not smiling his normally toothy grin.  Concerned, Finral asked, “I’m fine, just shaken up a bit, but uh, Leo?  Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Leo, bowing his head to Finral.  </p><p>“Uhh, why,” asked Finral, confused and even more concerned.  Perhaps, he needed to get Asta over here to give Leo some sort of pep talk.  </p><p>“I can’t believe Mereo would actually do this,” said Leo, still not explaining anything.  Head still bowed, Leo sighed, “I’m “Caspar,” Finral.”</p><p>Finral blinked a few times and realizing that Mereoleona was just being a well-meaning big sister, and that it made a lot of sense that “Caspar” was Leo.  Finral thought it was quite ironic, considering that Leo was one of Asta’s best friends and had spent a lot of time amongst the Black Bulls as a friend, that Finral never once thought that Leo could be a prospective partner.  “I’m happy that it’s you.”</p><p>Leo lifted his head and finally grinned, which was much better on his face than a frown or a grimace.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“I already know what kind of person you are, so it makes me happy,” said Finral, hoping his face wasn’t too red.  </p><p>“I mean, I was pretty surprised that it was you, someone that I already knew and admired,” said Leo.</p><p>“You admire me?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, your powers are awesome and you support your squad amazingly,” said Leo, nodding emphatically, “Asta really likes you too!  He talks about his squadmates all the time, but he especially cares about you.”</p><p>Finral didn’t stop the grin and said, “So…now what?”</p><p>“I dunno,” said Leo, scratching his head.  </p><p>“Oh,” said Finral, hope deflating a bit.</p><p>“But I’d like to see you more,” said Leo, trailing off.</p><p>“Then, let me take you out on a proper date,” said Finral, blurting it out.  </p><p>Leo nodded excitedly.  “Yeah that’d be fun.  I’d never had a date before, so please take care of me!”  Despite being a grown man, Leo looked like a happy puppy getting a treat and the sight went straight to Finral’s heart.</p><p>Finral laughed.  “Oh, man, you’re so cute, I’m probably gonna die of cuteness, but what a way to go.”</p><p>And Leo’s face turned red.  “Are we going to go now?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Finral, opening up a portal.  “Let’s go!”</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>“Wonder what Finral did to anger Captain Mereoleona,” said Noelle, as she sat next to Magna, now that breakfast was finishing cooking.  The Black Bulls always had a full table at mealtimes, especially when they had guests.  </p><p>“Who knows what goes on in that woman’s mind,” replied Magna, with a shrug. “He’ll be fine.”  </p><p>“Hey,” whispered Noelle, “Is Luck okay? He’s been quiet lately.”</p><p>Magna pushed his sunglasses up and whispered back, “I never thought I’d say this but he’s got woman troubles.”</p><p>“Woah,” said Noelle.  “Our Luck?  Our battle-maniac Luck?  Who would have guessed?”</p><p>Giving a derisive laugh, Magna said, “He’s not the only one.”  For the past week, Magna had been debating with himself if he should ask Noelle to help talk to Nebra.  On the one hand, Noelle would definitely help.  On the other hand, it was embarrassing to ask one of his juniors for help with a woman he may like in a romantic manner.</p><p>“You too, huh,” asked Noelle, “This Masquerade was something.”</p><p>Magna was just grateful that everyone else was occupied with eating or their own conversations and that Vanessa wasn’t there to make fun of him.  Taking a deep breathe, Magna asked, “How’s your siblings?”</p><p>Noelle gave him a look.  “Big Brother Nozel and Miss Vanessa are dating.  Solid is still a jerk, so I don’t know how he got a boyfriend.  And Nebra was fine the last time I spoke to her.”  But you see, Magna wasn’t that subtle and Noelle was not stupid.  “Magna, are you telling me that you’re interested in my sister?”</p><p>“Shhh,” said Magna, looking around the table.  “Maybe.  We talked a lot at the party, so, maybe.  But then Luck was a pain and dragged me away before I could tell her who I was.”</p><p>Noelle grinned, “Finish your breakfast, we’re going to the Silver Eagles.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” said Magna, starting to protest the help.</p><p>“No, you’re not getting out of it.  You need to talk to her,” said Noelle, stubborn and her mind already made up.  </p><p>Magna grinned at the wonderful young woman who had been just an awkward royal girl only a few years ago.  “You make your senior so proud, Lady Noe-Noe.”</p><p>“Uh, don’t call me that,” muttered Noelle.</p><p>Maybe Magna was happy that Noelle offered help, since taking offered help was easier than asking for help, so he finished his breakfast in record time.  Noelle wasn’t a big eater for breakfast (she preferred big lunches and afternoon snacks with a light a dinner in the evening), so she finished easily enough.</p><p>“Okay, me and Magna are heading off for a bit!  Call us is there’s a mission,” said Noelle.  She was wasting no time.  She grabbed Magna’s arm and yanked him out of his chair.</p><p>“Have fun, don’t get into trouble,” offered Secre, who was the most responsible person in the room at this point.  Finral was normally left in charge when Captain Yami was occupied, but since Finral got kidnapped by Mereoleona Vermillion, whoever was the most responsible took charge.  If only their mysterious Vice-Captain showed up more than once in a blue moon, they’d be organized as a squad.</p><p>Magna grabbed his broom and Noelle grabbed hers (since she long since was able to fly on her own).  “You sure this is a good idea?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Noelle, certain.</p><p>They flew off into the morning skies towards the Silver Eagles’ Headquarters, which was located in the Royal Realm.  Black Bulls were the only Magic Knight squad to have a place in the Forsaken Realm.  The Crimson Lions and Silver Eagles were the only squads to be in the Royal Realm and that was because the Crimson Lions was usually Vermillion-run and the Silver Eagles was usually Silva-run.  All the other squads were located in various parts of the Common Realm.</p><p>Magna had never been to the Silver Eagles’ Headquarters, though Noelle visited her siblings (sometimes, dragging Asta or Mimosa with her), so it wasn’t too much of a shock for her to see that the place was an actual castle.  Granted, the Golden Dawn and the Crimson Lions had fortresses for bases, but the Silver Eagles was actual castle.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” said Noelle, grimacing.  They hopped off their brooms at the front door to the Silver Eagles and since the guards knew Noelle, they let them in immediately.  Upon entry to the castle itself, Magna wondered if Nebra was even here and not on a mission.</p><p>“Noelle,” started Magna.</p><p>“Relax,” said Noelle, walking through the halls as if she owned the place.  They reached the Office of the Vice-Captain and Noelle knocked.  Nebra wasn’t the Vice-Captain of the Silver Eagles, so why were they going to this office?</p><p>“Come in,” said the voice.</p><p>“Vice-Captain Shipley, it’s me, Noelle and my squadmate Magna, can you tell us where Big Sister Nebra is,” asked Noelle, opening the door and entering the office.  The woman at the desk was, in fact, the Vice-Captain of the Silver Eagles, and she was hard at work doing paperwork.  </p><p>The dark-haired woman looked up and smiled.  “She’s in the training room.  She’s in charge of training today.  It’s good to see you, Lady Noelle.  Captain Nozel is out at the moment on a date, so if you were hoping to see him, he’s not here.”</p><p>“We know,” said Noelle and Magna, at the same time grinning.</p><p>Vice-Captain Shipley grinned too.  “Captain actually smiled the other day, so tell Miss Vanessa thanks!”</p><p>“That’s great, we’ll be going, thanks for your help,” said Noelle.  Magna followed Noelle out of the office and they were off to the training room.  Before Magna asked, Noelle explained, “Vice-Captain Shipley is one of the few commoners that got into the Silver Eagles.”</p><p>“Chosen by such a picky guy before meeting our Rasta, huh?  She must be good,” said Magna.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Noelle, “She didn’t become Vice-Captain until after the war against the elves, but since then, Big Brother is less stressed with work, since she takes half of it.”</p><p>And, they reached the training room, as they heard a lot of shouting.  Noelle pushed open the door and they entered the room, where a dozen or so Silver Eagles were wrapped in Nebra’s illusionary mists.  She was standing bored off to the side with a clipboard.</p><p>“Big Sister,” said Noelle, greeting her with a wave.</p><p>Nebra walked over to them and said, “Hi, Noelle.  Don’t mind the screams, we’re training them to break out of illusions.”</p><p>“Sounds like they’re failing,” said Magna, arms crossed.</p><p>“No, this is the most powerful illusion spell I have, they’ve broken out of the others,” said Nebra. “Though, this time around isn’t going as well as we hoped.  So, what brings you two by?  Big Brother Nozel is out with Enoteca.  And Solid is on a mission.”</p><p>Noelle elbowed Magna in the stomach and shot him a look to get on with it.  Magna gave her a glare, but then asked, “I was wondering if I could talk to you, Miss Nebra?”</p><p>Nebra gave him a weird, calculated look, but then nodded, “Very well.”  She stopped her illusionary mist magic.  “Noelle, please use Sea Dragon’s Roar on them and see if they can figure out a way to stop it.”  With that Noelle was unceremoniously put in charge of some poor saps’ training, as Magna followed Nebra to the nearby balcony (it was a castle, after all).</p><p>And then they alone and he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“You’re the guy from the Masquerade, aren’t you,” asked Nebra, quick to the point.  Never say that the Silva siblings weren’t smart.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Magna, grinning sheepishly.  “I wasn’t sure how to approach you again.”</p><p>“And is your friend luck okay?  He dragged you off in a hurry.”</p><p>“He’s emotionally constipated and can’t deal with more than one feeling, so he’s processing his romantic feelings for someone right now.  And he really just grabbed me to mess with me, as he does,” said Magna. “Hope you’re not too disappointed it was me.”</p><p>Nebra snorted, very unladylike, and said, “I had suspected it was you, after I thought about it.  And I’m not disappointed.  I just don’t know where to go from here.”</p><p>“The only thing,” said Magna, more confident than he felt, “we can spend some time together and talk to each other and see where it goes.  If that’s okay with you?”</p><p>Nebra got a cute blush on her face and said, “Yes, that’s okay with me.  Very okay.”</p><p>“Cool,” said Magna, awkwardly.  “We should probably rescue your juniors from Noelle.  She spends way too much time with Asta and therefore, a beast when training.”</p><p>Nebra laughed.  “True, but they need to toughen up, so they can wait a few minutes.”</p><p>Magna smirked.  “Brutal, I like it!”</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay,” Grey asked Luck, as they cleared the dining table of their breakfast plates.  Mimosa and Langris took Letoile back to the Golden Dawn.  Gordon went back to his room.  Charmy and Gauche went off on their mission.  Secre turned back into a bird and perched herself on Grey’s head.  Henry was working on fixing and reinforcing the door to the base.</p><p>Luck hummed, “Yeah.”</p><p>“You’ve been unlike yourself lately,” said Grey, softly.  “If you need to talk, I’m here, we’re all here.”</p><p>“Thanks, but this is something I need to figure out on my own,” said Luck, attempting a grin.  But it was true that Luck had been acting strange and he’s been feeling off since the Masquerade Ball.  And he knew he wasn’t the only one struck stupid by attractive and amazing people.  He didn’t quite know how to articulate to any of his friends how he was feeling about Fragil Tormenta.</p><p>He wanted to see her again, but the weird thing was that he wanted to see her happy face and he didn’t have the strong urge to fight her.  Would he love to spar with her?  Heck yeah, he would as it’d be a challenge, but he wanted to do more than fight with her.  </p><p>It took Luck a long time to realize that fighting wasn’t the end all be all of his life, that there were people (the Black Bulls) who wanted to spend time with him because they loved him for who he was.  It took years and one possession by a psycho elf that got him to understand that his friends wanted him because he was Luck and Luck was more than what his mother wanted him to be.</p><p>And he didn’t know what it was going to take to make him understand that it was okay to have fuzzy, lovey-dovey feelings for another person, but he definitely wanted to figure it out sooner rather than later.  He pouted as he put the last of the breakfast dishes in the sink.  “You wash, I dry, Grey.”</p><p>But before, they could even start the washing-drying process, it got very, very cold in the base.  Luck’s mana senses knew who it was before anything.  The door to the base that Henry just fixed frozen solid and then got busted into tiny pieces by snowballs that were currently headed for luck and Grey.  Pushing Grey and bird Secre out of the way, Luck used his lightning to disintegrate the snowballs.</p><p>Henry was not happy.  “My…door! Why…did…they…all…decide…to…do…this…on…the…same…day?” </p><p>Luck wasted no time and flew out the door before Fragil even entered the base.  He heard Henry say that he wasn’t fixing the door for a third time, he was tired and going to bed.  Luck grinned when he saw Fragil, with her grimoire at the ready, and a scowl on her face.  He was both happy and confused to see her there.</p><p>“What are you doing,” asked Luck, for once pausing before attacking.</p><p>“It seems the only way to get your attention is through fighting, so are we doing this or not,” demanded Fragil.  </p><p>Luck’s grin widened.  She had a lot of courage to be challenging him to a fight.  He wanted to see where this went and why she was even attempting to fight him.  “You’re on!”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Luck was still confused as he sat happily after stretching his muscles with the spar in the middle of a half-frozen, half-scorched forest.  Fragil was already sitting down, winded.  It was very impressive that she kept up with him for twenty minutes!  It took Magna a year before he was able to do that!</p><p>“Why are you giggling,” asked Fragil, tiredly.</p><p>“That was fun,” said Luck, happily.  “Though, if you just wanted to talk, we could’ve done that too.”</p><p>“You ran away from me,” she stated, blankly.  “That was very rude of you.”</p><p>Luck stopped giggling like the mad-man he was and said, “Ah, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.  I’m just not wired like everyone else when it comes to feelings.  And I think I like you but I don’t know if it’s the lovey-dovey kind.”</p><p>She punched him in the arm, which didn’t hurt at all.  “You’re a dumbass.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I mean, since I like you, I won’t rush you into lovey-dovey kind of relationship right away,” said Fragil, “so we can spend time together, and communicate like the adults we are and then maybe I can help you sort out your feelings.  Would that be okay?”</p><p>Luck nodded.  “Okay!  You’re really nice and understanding, aren’t you?  Oh!  We definitely need to go training together sometime!  And you have to show me more of your attack spells!  Those snowballs were neat.”</p><p>Bursting into laughter, she said, “Oh, you’re going to make this so hard for me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” said Fragil.  She opened up her arms and asked, “Can I have a hug?”</p><p>Luck stared for a minute and nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>She hugged him and Luck decided that he was quite happy with it as Fragil was warm, soft and safe.</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>Vanessa wasn’t an early morning riser, but she made the effort to get her coffee date with Nozel.  Considering that he was much busier than her, she didn’t want to miss out on having this date with a guy that most women would kill to be near.  Vanessa smiled as Nozel awkwardly interacted with the waiter at the fancy café in the Royal Realm.  Once the waiter was done taking their orders, the waiter left, giving Vanessa an opening to have a conversation.</p><p>“So, you’re Vice-Captain seemed pretty pleased that you’re going on a date,” said Vanessa, laughing lightly.  Instead of her normal outfit, she went with something a bit less risqué (a cute pink shirt with a white tank top underneath and a pair of black pants and a fancy pair of heeled sandals) from one of the many shopping trips she took with Noelle, Grey, Charmy and Secre.</p><p>“She thinks I work too much and need to get out more, which I interpret that I hover too much,” said Nozel.</p><p>Vanessa grinned and said, “That sounds about right.  How’d did you learn about this place?  It doesn’t seem the type of place you’d go by yourself.”</p><p>“Ah, Dorothy suggested it,” said Nozel, blushing slightly.  “Though I know you wouldn’t mind if it was any place else, but I wanted to make a good impression.”</p><p>“You’re adorable,” said Vanessa.  “And good thing that she has good taste.  I’m glad I came out with you.  Sorry about the other night with the Captain.  He means well.”  When Nozel had escorted Vanessa to the Black Bulls meeting spot the early morning after Masquerade, Captain Yami and Nozel almost got into a fight. Thankfully, Charlotte was there to help stop Captain Yami from going on a rampage and Nozel was being on his best behavior for once concerning Captain Yami and not insulting him.</p><p>“I can handle it, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I know and I’m a little worried, since you two don’t particularly get along,” said Vanessa.</p><p>“I’ll be polite, if he behaves.”</p><p>“Ah, so never,” said Vanessa, rolling her eyes.  </p><p>“Unfortunately,” said Nozel.   He gave her a soft look.  “That’s not awful, is it?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I guess I’ll just have to protect you,” said Vanessa.  “And Charlotte is in my corner, so it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“If you say so,” said Nozel.  “Thanks for coming out with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is great, I haven’t been on a real date before,” said Vanessa, who then realized that she let out something embarrassing.</p><p>Nozel’s eyes widened slightly, “Neither I have.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll be glad to learn this dating and relationship with you,” said Vanessa, as the waiter arrived with their coffee and pastries.  </p><p>“Then,” said Nozel.  “Do you want to get dinner next time?”</p><p>“Only if you come to the base and let Charmy cook it,” said Vanessa.</p><p>“Will Noelle be there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then, yes, I’ll have dinner at your base for our next date.”</p><p>Vanessa grinned, as she took a sip of the coffee, which was fantastic and not too bitter.  “Perfect.”</p><p>`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`<br/>
`</p><p>Asta was unbearably happy.  True, he had gotten in a bit of a trouble from his overprotective teammates about “don’t rush into things” and attempted groundings.  But Yuno was his boyfriend so that was all that mattered.  While they will soon go back to working apart often, due to Yuno’s duties as co-Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn and Asta’s duties as the go-to demon hunter, Asta was spending all the downtime possibly with Yuno.</p><p>Yuno didn’t mind Asta’s abrupt and unscheduled visits, though Asta was sure that the other members of the Golden Dawn weren’t quite used to him yet.  Or they just weren’t used to seeing Yuno smile so much.  Either way, he wanted to make nice with the members that he didn’t already know.  But first, Asta wanted to make sure that Yuno was doing okay while Bell was on her punishment for the Wizard King.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay without Bell,” asked Asta.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m plenty strong without her, you know that,” said Yuno, scoffing.  “Don’t you have work to do?  Or training?”</p><p>“I have training to do, but I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“You’ve seen me every day for the last week,” said Yuno, mildly.  “Don’t forget that we’re still in competition to become Wizard King.  Just because I love you doesn’t mean I’m gonna lose to you.”</p><p>Asta grinned, “I don’t expect anything other than that, Yuno!  But I’ll become Wizard King, don’t you worry?”</p><p>“No, I will.”</p><p>“Nope, I am.”</p><p>“Asta.”</p><p>“Yuno.”</p><p>“You’re a pain.”</p><p>“So are you.  But I love you anyway.”</p><p>“Dork.”</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>Asta and Yuno were grinning at each other and in their own little world, except they were in the Golden Dawn mess hall with various other Magic Knights watching.</p><p>“Hey, guys, can you not flirt in front of me while I’m eating breakfast, please, ok, thanks,” said David, deadpan.</p><p>“Now, David,” said Klaus, pushing up his glasses.  With a smirk, he said, “Let the lovebirds be.  They are in their honeymoon stage.”</p><p>“Every day, Klaus, every day, they gotta be lovey-dovey in front of me and my oatmeal,” complained David.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we get it,” said Yuno.  “Asta, I’ll just come over to your place for breakfast.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>
  <i>Fin</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!  I enjoyed all your lovely comments.  It made me happy to see that everyone that read it loved it.</p><p>I still like to hear what you think about this last massive chapter!</p><p>And look forward to my other Black Clover stories (I have 36 other ones you can read at the moment with more on the way)!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always let me know what you think!</p><p> <a>Soundtrack</a></p><p>Outfits:<br/>Zora - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/710020697493126643/<br/>Gordon - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/831617887422484564/<br/>Asta - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/641340803174631940/<br/>Kirsch - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/733664595535455611/<br/>Letoile - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208784132713317622/<br/>Yuno - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384705993167401356/<br/>Finral - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/243194448613891150/<br/>Leopold - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/407998047486634174/<br/>Magna - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454371049908381010/<br/>Magna's original choice - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/436708495118469146/<br/>Nebra - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/112801165655103188/<br/>Luck - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/28710516362309094/<br/>Fragil - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/430304939390715288/<br/>Vanessa - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/795518721660571366/<br/>Nozel - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/758856605938205726/<br/>Dorothy - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/766878642783517139/<br/>Sal - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457608012136763979/<br/>Puli - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/484066659950957691/<br/>Noelle - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/296674694204208240/<br/>Charlotte - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/215258057190015071/<br/>Grey - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1125968646104591/<br/>Charmy - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/710020697493130040/<br/>Kahono - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/606789749784439654/<br/>Rebecca - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/777856166880118617/<br/>Mimosa - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208995238945668212/<br/>Julius - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/509047564124829788/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>